


Corpsing

by spyder_m



Category: Gakuen Mokushiroku | Highschool of the Dead
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, rating may go up in future chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyder_m/pseuds/spyder_m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU In which aspiring actor, Takashi, stars in a television show based on the latest craze, the zombie apocalypse. Saeko is a fight choreographer also working on the show who helps train Takashi in fighting with a sword. Working closely together a relationship blooms between the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Take One: Cold Open

_The horde feasted voraciously on the decaying carcasses of flesh surrounding them. Empty shells of the lives they once possessed. The physical bodies they inhabited bearing the faces of people he once knew: his teachers, his classmates, his friends... They had all succumb to the same affliction, their lives lost yet their bodies still mobile. As far as he could gather, he was alone on the grounds. The sole survivor of this surreal tragedy. He knew nothing of the condition of the people beyond the walls: his own family, his mother, teaching in a school not unlike this one. Had they all suffered the same misfortune? It was impossible to believe that mere hours ago, their existence had been completely mundane and ordinary. He had slipped unconsciously into his usual routine, content to let the world pass him by._

_He supposed that would explain why the outbreak had come as such a shock._

_Each breath he drew was ragged and uneven, his aching lungs, his heavy, tired limbs straining for reprieve. Yet he couldn't possibly stop, he knew that much. For slowing his pace even slightly could mean death. Blisters were forming against the skin of his palm, where he clenched the wooden bat; his only means of defense; knuckles white. His only ally. Deftly swiping the makeshift weapon at the skull of any immediate undead, he stumbled up the stairs of the Astronomy club tower. It was his greatest opportunity for safety. The closest thing he would experience to a haven amid this hysteria: higher ground. He had deduced that 'they' seemed to navigate based solely on a sense of sound and moved in a clumsy, uncoordinated manner, devoid of speed or agility. Fortunately, this meant that the chances he would be discovered were fairly slim, provided he kept his tracks covered._

_Only when he was certain he'd put enough distance between himself and them, did he glance over his shoulder, briefly gazing down the stairs he had just finished climbing._

_"What the fuck.." the young man uttered, his voice trailing off as he observed the chaos before him once more, in disbelief._

_Flames licked at the sides of distant high rise buildings in the business district, with enormous clouds of smoke billowing into an otherwise gleaming, clear sky. The shrill blare of sirens pierced through the normally peaceful surrounding suburbs, flocks of birds scurrying skyward at the disturbance. The blood, the decaying flesh. 'They' traversed the streets, a shambling, lifeless army. Dread clouded every fibre of his being as he realised his worst fear had come to fruition. It wasn't only his school that had fallen victim to this onslaught, but the entire city._

_This couldn't possibly be happening._

_"What the fuck's going on?!"_

"Aaaand cut!"

"Well done, Komuro-san! The director drawled from his stationary position. The man's voice appeared strained, tired even, from the long day of shooting. "That's a wrap."

Takashi's eyes closed for a moment, as he allowed his breathing to even out and his erratic heart beat to slow down steadily. The adrenaline that had flooded his body not long ago, gradually fading. He had really gotten carried away there. It was a sign of his passion and natural flare as an actor. He really immersed himself in the character and their experiences within a scene, treating them as if they were his own. He could feel the sheer terror, the fear of running for his life, the heat of the flames grazing his neck. None of it was real; in fact, it was one of the most farcical and unrealistic premises he could imagine; but in that moment, it was as if he had endured all of it.

It was his first lead role as an actor, a show featuring Japanese version of the zombie apocalypse phenomenon. Initially, he hadn't been interested in the idea, expecting it to be rather cliché and one dimensional. His agent, however, had insisted that the show's premise was something incredibly popular amongst current mainstream culture; in movies, video games, graphic novels. He insisted that the show had all the potential of becoming a hit and would be great exposure for him. As much as Takashi wished otherwise, acting jobs were hard to come by and his dignity could not cover rent costs.

Begrudgingly, Takashi agreed to go for an audition. Upon reading parts he was pleasantly surprised to find that he actually related to the lead character quite well. Someone caught in a grind, uncertain about where their life was taking them and what they wanted out of it. Apathetic towards his academic life, yet provided with a unique opportunity to demonstrate his greatest qualities, some he wasn't even aware that he possessed. Having that connection to the character became a vital asset for Takashi, as he found himself able to consider what he would do in a similar situation. How would he defend himself against the horde? Where would he seek refuge? It was this in-depth exploration of the character that helped Takashi secure the role comfortably. At the time, however, Takashi would never have been able to appreciate how the chaos his character's world was suddenly thrown into would become so representative of his own life.

Standing tall, Takashi stretched out the kinks that had formed in his back after the day's work, his hand kneading at the back of his neck. He was relieved to know that they were finally finished with filming the pilot episode and he could allow himself a moment to relax. He had performed several takes worth of running, diving and clambering around the set of the dilapidated high school roof, the act leaving him rather fatigued. He looked forward to being able to head home and just lounge award, resting his body up before the next shoot. Takashi was by no means unfit, he had a lean build typical of a young man his age, but wasn't the most athletic guy in the world at the same time. He had underestimated just how active this role would require him to be.

He could only imagine the intensity of his physical exertion would escalate from here.

"Komuro-san," The assistant director reminded, as Takashi made his way off set. "Don't forget. Master Busujima will be assisting us with choreographing fight sequences and helping train you with using a sword for future episodes. You had best come prepared."

Takashi nodded in response with a grimace. He had heard horror stories about this man. The stoic sword master and fight choreographer, renowned for his intense, physical training sessions. Takashi was familiar with martial arts, having studied it himself for a number of years. The fact that his best friend, Hisashi, had also been a black belt and karate captain at their old school didn't hurt either. He hoped that this knowledge; the reflexes and endurance he had developed in that time; would allow him to make it through any sessions he had with Master Busujima relatively unscathed. However, he still wasn't entirely sure. He had never wielded a sword before, not even a bokken.

He dreaded thinking about how sore he was going to feel when they started actually choreographing fight scenes in later episodes.

 _Perhaps I should give Hisashi a call,_  Takashi pondered as he reached into his jeans pocket, retrieving his phone. His friend might be able to offer him a word of advice or two. Maybe there was some equipment Takashi could borrow from the dojo Hisashi worked at to practice with. As he turned the device on he was greeted by the distinct chime of his ring tone alerting him of the new voicemail, and three missed calls he had received from one Miyamoto Rei. Takashi sighed, tensed fingers clawing at a clump of hair. His ex-girlfriend.

Takashi flicked the phone off reflexively, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

He really didn't want to deal with that right now.


	2. Take Two

"So, I got a call from Rei earlier. Well, three of them actually." Takashi said, holding the punching bag steady for his friend.

Hisashi had just been wrapping up his last class for the evening when Takashi called. He was working a late shift at the Dojo and would be closing up soon, but wanted to run through a few exercises of his own before leaving. Takashi had offered to keep him some company, thinking perhaps the physical activity would give something of a release.

"Oh yeah?" Hisashi asked, through deep breaths as he struck at the bag, solid and precisely. "What did she want?"

Hisashi already had an idea of where this conversation would be going. It wasn't a topic he was incredibly enthusiastic about discussing, but he could tell Takashi had something on his chest. It would probably help to calm some of his frustration. Hisashi was his friend, he was more than willing to listen.

Takashi rolled his eyes, keeping his knees slightly bent to absorb the impact of Hisashi's strikes.

"She chewed me out for a bit, asking when I was going to give up acting and find a real, stable job. I guess she doesn't know that I have a regular gig now." He grunted as Hisashi landed a particularly strong blow. "I tend to just drown most of it out."

"I'll talk to her," Hisashi said, wiping his sweat-drenched bangs from his eye line upon finishing his set. "But try to understand, I don't think she means to lash out at you like this. She's just going through a lot of stress at the moment, what with her dad's investigation and everything."

Takashi shrugged, letting go of the bag and handing a bottle of water over to Hisashi.

"I still don't understand why she's calling me, though. She's  _your_  girlfriend.  _She_  broke up with me. I don't see how what I'm doing with my life is really any of her business anymore."

"She's still your friend, Takashi," Hisashi answered. He sighed lowly upon taking a gulp of water, the cool liquid refreshing him. "While it might not seem like it to you, she's concerned about you. You've known each other since you were kids. Do you really think that just because you broke up you're suddenly not going to be a part of each other's lives anymore?"

Takashi sighed, running a hand through his hair and at the sweat that collected on his forehead.

"I guess you're right," he said, sitting down and draping the towel over his shoulders.

Hisashi was right about something, he was wrong.  _How unusual_ , Takashi thought bitterly. He'd never heard that one before. Hisashi was great and he didn't know what he was talking about. That had practically been the mantra to the last years of he and Rei's relationship.

He knew, that in spite of the years they'd shared and the promises they'd made to one another, they probably weren't going to last. They were too similar, too hot-blooded and proud, constantly bickering with one another. He'd been naïve to think that they would stay together forever. Young and naïve. Hisashi was much more calm and rational, a perfect foil to both of them really.

As stubborn as he was though, Takashi couldn't deny that Hisashi was right about this, about Rei. He really was doing his best to be completely fair and unbiased. Despite Rei being his girlfriend and Takashi his best friend, he was considering both of their feelings and offering his advice selflessly. Sure, Rei could get on Takashi's nerves at times, but ultimately, he could tell her intentions were good. She still cared about him, as he did her. Their relationship was important to him. Takashi supposed he was still sensitive about everything that had transpired between them, and the way things had ended. He had wanted to be bitter, and to be angry at the both of them. But, in a way, he couldn't blame Rei, Hisashi was a great guy.

He was glad that his past with Rei hadn't come between them. Their friendship was worth a lot more than something as petty as that.

"How are things going on set anyway?" Hisashi asked, passing the bottle back to Takashi before taking a seat beside him. Takashi almost smirked. Hisashi had never been the most subtle when it came to moving from uncomfortable subjects. Fortunately, Takashi was happy to accept the offer.

Takashi shrugged again, pausing to sip from his water before answering.

"It's fine," he replied eventually. "We're still in the early stages of shooting, but everything's going smoothly."

"It's going to be a really popular show, apparently. There's already a lot of hype for it."

"That's what they keep telling me," Takashi replied. "After I passed my audition, I got to have lunch with some of the guys of the production team, the director, the producer. We sat down in this cafe and they told me 'enjoy this'. Enjoy being able to go out in public without being recognised or mobbed, because it probably won't last for much longer."

"They're that confident in it, huh?"

"I guess so. I mean, zombie franchises seem to be pretty popular... all over the world. But, this isn't the first time I've been told a project I've been working on would be huge. For all I know, with my luck, it could bomb after the first episode."

"Well..." Hisashi began, pulling at the protective tape wrapped around his hand absent mindedly "What do you think of it?"

As Takashi opened his mouth to answer, and truly considered Hisashi's question, the words died on his lips. It was actually more difficult to answer than he'd initially thought. Did he like the show? He'd never really considered it, to be honest. He was mainly happy to have finally landed a major role, a job. He knew that he liked the apartment that working on the show gave him rent for. He hadn't been particularly impressed when he'd read the script, but he'd auditioned anyway. He needed the work, and unfortunately the costs of living weren't covered by dignity. Besides, it wasn't really fair of him to make judgements now. It wasn't even a finished product.

"I mean, the writing's nothing spectacular. Pretty cliché'd stuff, really." Takashi began. "But there's something about the character that really connects with me. Shooting the scenes, it's intense. I really become immersed in what's happening. I can't really explain it."

"Wow," Hisashi chuckled. "Well, I can already tell your parts will be good, at least."

"That's all I can hope for," Takashi smirked, thankful for his friend's encouragement.

"Maybe the story won't matter so much as long as the characters as relatable as you feel yours is." Hisashi pondered aloud. "Have you met anyone else on the cast?"

"Nah, most of the characters are separated for now, so we've mostly been filming our scenes separately."

"Oh, that's too bad."

"Yeah, I'm hoping to meet some of them soon. It's kind of limiting not having anyone else to work off of."

"Hm, I can imagine," Hisashi nodded, before standing up from the bench. He stood tall, stretching out his legs and shaking his arms back and forth.

"Whew, I'm pretty hungry after all those classes," Hisashi said, fishing his phone out of his front pocket and turning it on to check it the time. "You up for grabbing some dinner?"

"Yeah, I could eat." Takashi answered, pulling the towel away from his shoulders and moving to stand as well.

"Cool, let me just finish closing up here and we can head out."

"Alright," Takashi replied, pulling his own phone out. He began typing a draft text message to Rei, telling her that he'd been on set all day and was sorry he'd missed her calls, saying that they could talk in the morning. His fingers lingered over the send button, suddenly reluctant about sending the message. Thinking, Takashi decided against it, noticing that it was pretty late and hit the save button instead. He didn't want to wake her up if she was asleep. Takashi flicked the power button, his screen fading to black. He could always send it in the morning.

Stuffing his hands back into his pockets, Takashi looked up to see Hisashi moving to collect the protective mats and that were strewn across the floor. Shouldering his bag his bag, Takashi glanced around the empty room, finding his eyes drawn over to the closet door that hung open, showcasing an array of weaponry and other martial arts gear.

"Hey Hisashi, you guys wouldn't happen to have any bokken here would you?"

.

If there was one thing Takashi wasn't fond of in his line of work, it was the hours. Waking up criminally early in the morning in preparation for a full day of shooting did, at times, make him reconsider his life's ambitions. He silently prayed that everything ran smoothly so they wouldn't have to work overtime tonight. No corpsing, no one on the crew fucking up their cues.

Takashi stumbled into the studio, his right hand covering his mouth to muffle a yawn as his left clutched at a Styrofoam coffee cup. His eyes were heavy, bleary and more than likely bloodshot. His hair was dishevelled and clothes probably mismatched. He didn't know for certain, though. He'd just blindly grabbed the closest thing to him upon waking up.

 _It's a good thing I'm working on a post-apocalyptic show_ Takashi though with a smirk.  _I don't have to worry about looking particularly presentable._

Takashi hoped that he wouldn't be running through any particularly physical shoots just yet. His wasn't entirely sure his body would be able to handle it. He was supposed to be meeting Master Busujima today.

Hisashi hadn't really studied Kendo extensively before, and was a little surprised when his friend asked him for advice those few nights earlier. Takashi, however, insisted that anything Hisashi could show him was better than nothing, and so the two ran through a few basic forms. Takashi was happy to come in knowing he at least wouldn't look completely clueless. As soon as he had heard he would be working with Master Busujima he had been dreading get his ass kicked. Sure, he'd taken his fair share of hits when sparring with Hisashi before, but he could always tell when his friend was holding back. The few fights he'd gotten into during his high school delinquent years probably also weren't going to do much in preparing him for someone who'd fought on a national level, especially considering his current state.

Hey, what did he know? Maybe the guy wasn't even that bad. Maybe everything that had been said about him were just rumours blown out of proportion. It could even be completely made up and just something said as a way of hazing other young actors. Takashi was willing to entertain a little optimism.

Takashi sighed, pushing locks of stray hair out of his eyes before glancing around the studio floor. He might as well get this out of the way.

Of the crew currently meandering around the seat, straightening microphones and fidgeting with switchboards, there was only one person that stood out to him as an unfamiliar.

While, admittedly, Takashi had never met, or even seen, Master Busujima before in his life, he was fairly confident that he was not the person standing a few fight away from him right now. No, this was not the older, intimidating man he had been imagining, but a young woman, perhaps not much older than himself, someone who he had never seen around before.

Maybe she was someone else from the cast? Was he finally going to be doing some scenes with other people today? He couldn't remember reading anything like that in his last script he'd received.

He wasn't entirely sure what it was about her that drew his attention, but he found her simply captivating. She was unlike anyone he had seen before, with vivid blue eyes, and long, purple hair tickling against her lower back. It was such a unique shade, not common in Japan, or many countries for that matter. He couldn't help but wonder if it was actually natural. She was tall for a woman, easily the same height as he was, something that could be attributed to her long, shapely legs and straight posture.

Takashi could barely tear his eyes away from her.

Meanwhile, there he was looking (and feeling) like he'd just fallen out of a tree. How could she possibly look so amazing this early in the morning? Was she not human? Takashi was by no means the type of guy to gawk at women. His friend Morita probably did enough of that for both of them. However, he was still a straight male, wrapping his around the abrupt ending to his last fairly serious relationship. He was on the market, surely, there was no harm in looking. Plus, there was something about this girl that seemed unique, something he couldn't quite pinpoint.

The large wooden-sword sheathed at her hip was the only thing keeping his gaze from lingering too long, however. From the lean muscles lining her arms and legs, to the calm confidence with which she appeared to carry herself, he could tell that the weapon wasn't just there for show. It came as a surprise to Takashi that he hadn't noticed the sword earlier. It was pretty distinctive. Why did she have it with her? Was she working on the show and he just hadn't met her yet? It would make sense for someone to have a sword, given the kind of show that there were making. Should he go introduce himself?

He decided not to say anything, swallowing audibly and making sure to keep his gaze strictly above the neckline. Again, he really didn't want to get his ass kicked today, if he could avoid it. Her eyes suddenly caught his own and Takashi felt his stomach lurch uncomfortably. She smiled at him softly, almost knowingly, as if she was aware she'd just caught him in the middle of ogling her. Takashi averted his eyes with a flush, though silently thankful she hadn't reacted angrily. He could have sworn he heard her stifling laughter.

"Oh, Komuro-san, there you are."

Takashi was startled back to attention at the call of his name. Happy for the break in silence, Takashi looked over to see the director, a man with shaggy, brown hair and glasses, making his way towards him.

"Ah, yeah... what's up, Araki-san?"

"Our apologies, Komuro-san, but there appears to have been a misunderstanding." The man replied, head bowed slightly.

"A misunderstanding?" What was he talking about? It was far too early for Takashi to deal with any of this.

"We were under the impression that Master Busujima would be teaching you, but he is overseas for a martial arts tournament. He had, in fact, intended to send his best student to teach you." He added, gesturing to the woman across from them. "Busujima-san, allow me to introduce you to, Komuro Takashi."

"Greetings Komuro-kun, my name is Busujima Saeko. I am pleased to make your acquaintance." She said, bowing to Takashi politely. He almost shuddered at her pleasant, serene tone of her voice. That is, until, he registered what she had just said.

"I, uh- B-Busujima? Wait, wh-" Takashi bumbled, his head whipping wildly between this woman and the Araki-san in confusion. The director eventually placed his hands on Takashi's shoulders, stilling the young man's movement.

"Komuro-san, this is Master Busujima's daughter. She will be working closely with you throughout today's shoot."

"I, er…" Takashi drawled unintelligibly, turning his head to glance over at the woman, Saeko.

She smiled politely at him. "I look forward to working with you."


	3. Take Three

She was sitting in on the shoot again today, watching the scenes as they were filmed and speaking with members of the crew. Her presence had been catching his attention all day, distracting him from his performance. Somehow, he was always conscious of the extra pair of eyes intently studying him. This was all part of her work: research. She wanted to become more familiar with the show and the world within in that was being created. That way, she could implement a fighting style that best reflected it. Takashi hadn't known this, having never worked on a project with a choreographer before, but it was apparent that; if they were as dedicated and committed as Saeko clearly was; they were actively involved in productions as early on as possible. He had to admire her passion.

Perhaps more importantly, though, she wanted to familiarise herself with the set that the fight scenes would be staged upon. She needed to ensure the actors could move safely around it and that they'd be able to perform physical scenes without the risk of slipping or falling. With the director's permission, she had decided to run through some forms herself in between takes to test this, to make sure that there wouldn't be any props or furniture in the way and that the set did not require reinforcing.

As she wandered onto the set, drawing her bokken and standing in a ready position, Takashi looked up, curious. Up until that day, he thought he had been pretty familiar with kendo. He had seen it performed before, several times. It was shown on television pretty regularly and there'd been a club at his high school, with some of the members giving demonstrations during assemblies. It had never really grabbed his attention before.

Watching Saeko, however, was completely different.

It was enchanting. Her body moved as if completely unhindered by the limitations of gravity. She was fluid, dancing and tumbling as she evaded invisible enemies with ease. The bokken she held was not a weapon, not an object, but an extension of her body, manoeuvred skilfully in her grasp as if a part of her. He supposed that came from being the daughter of such a revered, respected swordsman. This craft was in her blood. Her talent was raw and natural.

While her movements were graceful, the strikes of her bokken were rapid, precise and violent, easily carrying enough force to crack a human skull. Hearing the wooden sword audibly break through the wind alone was enough to make Takashi cringe as he imagined the impact it would have upon flesh and bone. Her dance was breathtaking, an art form, yet deadly.

He could tell by the focus and the determination in Saeko's eyes, that, in that moment, she was in her own world. She was lost in her movement, her dance, completely free. He could identify that overwhelming sensation, the same one that overtook him whenever he ran through a scene. It was a feeling that he knew all too well. He understood what it was like to have such a passion for your craft that you become immersed in it.

It was perhaps the focus she exuded that drew him to watch her. He, apparently, had not been the only one drawn to this spectacle. Several other members of the crew had stopped, in between running cables and adjusting boom mics, to watch her. Even Araki, the director, had glanced over, his eyes wide in astonishment. Silence fell across the room as she continued, completely unaware of the attention she had garnered.

_._

_He lay sprawled against the cold rooftop, his body immobile, as he had lay for days on end. The bat he had clenched so tightly before now sat loosely between his slack, bent fingertips. Easily within his reach but by no means held at the ready._

_He was completely vulnerable. If someone were to stumble upon him; a zombie, another survivor, anyone really; he was at their mercy. Easy prey. Yet he kept the weapon close to him, if only to reassure himself of his survival._

_Hunger ripped through his chest, and he croaked out in pain. The blooming morning sunlight spilt over his body, managing to subdue some of the chills that had wracked it during the night. He didn't know how long he'd been laying there. It had to have been a couple of days at least, but he couldn't know for sure. He tended to lose track whenever he, despite his best efforts, would succumb to sleep._

_He no longer felt it was necessary to defend himself. He was out of reach on the roof, it was a perfect vantage point, and the barricades he had erected more than enough to keep out the zombies. He could still hear them shambling around out there. Moaning, clumsily beating and clawing against anything that got in their way, ravenous for flesh. But, they were no longer what posed a threat to him._

_He had reached his safe haven, found higher ground, but now what? What was his next move? To lie here, wasting away and waiting for their bodies to decompose?_

_He was outnumbered. There was no way he could go out fighting and live, yet he couldn't stay here forever. He had no food, no water, no basic means of survival. His phone was dead, his voice was dying. He couldn't even call out for help. They were undead vessels, no longer burdened by the same human needs to stay alive and function. They **would** outlast him. Clearly, in his desperation to escape, he hadn't thought too far ahead. He had acted on instinct and done what he had thought would guarantee his survival._

_And now he needed help. Badly._

_A dull explosion suddenly rang out through the dead air, breaking the monotonous droning of their soulless voices. Takashi's head shot up at the sound, his veins suddenly full of life once more, as he glanced around himself wildly._

_Was that a gunshot he had just heard? Was there someone out there, or was he just imaging things? He was pretty weak and starving, it wouldn't be unlikely that he had begun to grow delirious. Yet, he couldn't help but cling to hope, stubbornly, determinedly. Who would have guns at a time like this? The police? The Army? As far as he knew, the phone lines were pretty much dead and he hadn't heard any sirens. Had any of them even survived?_

_There was only one way to find out._

_"Hello? Is someone there?!" He called. It hadn't sounded that far off. Maybe they would be able to hear him._

_Normally Takashi wouldn't risk making noise, something he had avoided doing over the past few days, but he was growing desperate. If there were other people alive out there, he needed to make contact. For the sake of his sanity and his survival._

_Gathering with little strength remained in his arms, Takashi pulled himself up to his feet, looking over the edge of the observatory tower. Gazing in the direction where he thought he had heard the noise._   _He couldn't make out anything. The city stretched over the horizon, vast, empty, a sprawling wasteland of smoking buildings and abandoned cars._   _Whoever they were, there was no way he'd be able to spot them. He needed to get their attention, for them to come to him. He tore one of his uniform's sleeves off and tied it to the end of his bat. He began waving the dark fabric over his head like a flag._

_"Hey!" He continued, mustering up as much volume as strained voice would allow. "Up here!"_

_A second shot rang out, loud enough to snap at his eardrums. Takashi winced at the sound, his ears having long grown accustomed to the still, empty air, but he moved closer, seeking it out._

_The sound was definitely growing nearer, whoever it was getting closer. It sounded as though they were on the school grounds with him right now. Had they heard him calling for help? Were they answering him? Takashi couldn't know for certain. Either way, he felt the need to find them._

_Against his better judgement, he made his way towards the barricade, separating him from the zombies, and began to tear it down. Takashi knew there was no way he could fight off the zombies alone, especially at close-range and in his weakened state. If there was somewhere nearby, armed and, he assumed, capable of handling guns, Takashi needed them as an ally._

_It was a risk, but one Takashi knew he had to take. He wasn't sure how much longer he could survive stranded on this rooftop._

_Peeling away the ties that secured the tables and chairs in place, Takashi began to kick and pull the furniture aside, quickly dismantling the blockade he had worked so desperately to put up just days ago. Eventually, Takashi was able to knock away enough of the barricade to clamber over, collapsing on the other side. The wind was ripped from his chest as he hit the concrete with a gasp. He lost his grip on the bat and it clattered loudly by his side._

They  _had been waiting._

_The sound of the wooden bat falling against the concrete had apparently caught the attention of the zombies._

_Thankfully, the rooftop was relatively deserted. At least, compared to how it been a few days ago. Most of them had left, apparently drawn to the sounds off the gunshots that had gone off earlier. Some, however, had remained, stubborn and determined to hunt down the prey they had been stalking for days._

_Grabbing a chair, Takashi bolted down the stairs and threw it at the zombie nearest to him, watching the wood splinter into pieces harmlessly against its body. It stumbled slightly, the weight of the furniture throwing it off balance, but remained unscathed. Takashi swallowed, having momentarily forgotten how insusceptible to pain their bodies had been. The only way he'd been able to hurt them had been by smashing their heads. There was no avoiding it. He was going to have to close the distance between them. Readjusting his grip on the bat, Takashi charged forward._

_He fell backwards as the zombie lunged for him, his head cracked against the stairs with a throb as he bit his tongue, tasting blood. Desperately, Takashi raised the bat, shoving it into the zombie's sternum. With all his strength, he forced it back, fighting off arms and teeth and drool._

_"God damn it. Get the fuck off of me!" Takashi growled, just barely keeping the monster out of arms reach. Despite being tired and weak, he was determined. He couldn't let his life be taken now, not after he had survived for this long. Not after he had seen what became of those who were bitten. He would not let that happen to him._

_At the sound of a third explosion, Takashi felt a spray of liquid soaking his face and upper body, watching in horror as the creature's head suddenly disintegrated before his eyes. Takashi scurried aside as it body sprawled against the stairs, motionless._

_His hand was drawn to his face instinctively, sticky, red paste collecting between his fingers as he wiped it away._

_It was had been shot. Clean. Right between the eyes._

_Takashi gulped, looking up from the zombie's fallen body, to see the gunman standing across from him._

_He looked to be around Takashi's age, pudgy and below average height. Yet with thick boots, camo pants and a heavy jacket, a headband wrapped around his head and a smoking rifle cradled in his arms, he stood as if he were seven feet tall. His shirt and dark hair were caked in blood, none of which, Takashi could tell, was his own._

_This guy was a complete badass._

_He glanced over his shoulder, a mischievous grin glimmering over his face._

_"Hey there. Sorry to keep you waiting."_

"...cut!"

"Great work, Komuro-san, Hirano-san. You can take five for now."

Takashi stood back to his feet with a grimace at the director's call, his body having grown stiff. He could feeling his shoulder blade pop as his fingers began to work through the knots in his neck. He shuddered in relief. It hadn't exactly been comfortable lying against the studio floor for hours on end, shooting this scene, but he was happy for the change in routine.

Finally, he was working scenes that involved some other actors, as other characters of the show were being introduced. Takashi had no problems with working alone. He felt confident that he could do it, but having other actors to work off of just made things easier and more interesting. Not only for him, but for the viewer as well. It didn't matter how skilled of an actor he was, things could only work with him alone for so long before they became eventually stagnant.

After stretching out the aches in his body, Takashi began to walk across the set. He stopped near the base of the observatory stairs, glancing down at the zombie extra as they lay there.

"Hey buddy, how are you doing in there?" Takashi grinned to the zombie body, outstretching his hand.

With the thick, grey makeup coating his face and his blond mohawk streaked with fake blood, Takashi's friend was virtually unrecognisable. There was a look of irritation in his eyes as Takashi approached, offering his hand, but he took it regardless, standing to his feet.

"Could you go a little easier on me with the bat next time, Komuro?" Morita complained, rubbing at his chest gingerly. "It's hard enough to breath underneath all this shit without you wailing on me like that."

"Hey man, it needs to look real otherwise no one's going to buy it." Takashi said in defence.

"I'm fine with it  _looking_  real, but why does it have to feel real?"

"Sorry Morita. I guess I  _was_ going too hard on you. I just thought you would want to look tough for all the girls watching." Takashi teased light-heartedly. Having known Morita since their high school days, Takashi was more than aware that his friend had a particularly obvious weakness for members of the opposite sex.

"Really?" Morita exclaimed, eyes wide, suddenly hanging on Takashi every word. "You think that would work?!"

"Yeah, I do." Takashi answered, grinning. "Buuut, if it's too much for you to handle."

"Hey, hey." Morita answering, suddenly waving his arms in protest. "Let's not go crazy here, Komuro. I never said it was too much for me to handle. You know what, Komuro. Hit me as hard as you want. I mean, if you feel it will help."

Takashi knew that recently, Morita had been having trouble making ends meet. Often scrapping together his every last yen just to make overdue rent payments. He was a struggling musician, living off of a meagre salary at the local guitar shop, yet still clinging stubbornly to the belief that his band was going to one day headline Fuji Rock Festival.

Having passed on attending University to pursue a career in acting, Takashi could relate to his friend's situation. He admired Morita's passion and ambition, even if it was somewhat naïve, and wasn't going to disparage him for choosing to follow a dream. Takashi also knew from experience that the last thing Morita probably wanted to hear was a lecture, so he decided simply to support his friend in any way that he could.

Pulling some strings, Takashi managed to snag Morita a job as an extra on the show. Just to help get him a little bit of extra cash and keep him from living solely off instant ramen for the next few months. So far, his role had consisted mainly as dressing as a member of the undead and lying completely still amongst groups of other extras. Still, Morita was more than happy with the arrangement. He got his fifteen minutes of fame, the pay was good and the hours flexible, allowing Morita to keep his nights open if the opportunity for a gig presented itself.

In the midst of talking with Morita, Takashi couldn't help but notice the lone figure of Kohta Hirano, the actor he had been working with moments ago. He was standing a few feet away from them, by himself, staring down at this feet. Takashi frowned. If his posture and body language were anything to go off of, despite the performance he had given earlier, it appeared Hirano was withdrawn and lacked confidence.

"Hey, Hirano." Takashi said, turning to him with a smile. "Great work out there, man."

"Ah- thank you, Komuro-san." Hirano answered shyly, his eyes still drawn towards the ground. Takashi chuckled.

"Dude, enough with the honorifics. You make me sound like my dad."

"Ah, sorry." Hirano apologised. Takashi couldn't help but smirk at how the actor's personality clashed with his character, someone assertive and no-nonsense, completely obsessed with gun culture. He was the kind of guy who thought just because he spent his free time playing post-apocalyptic RPGs and watching  _Dawn of the Dead_  he was suddenly ready to fight off hordes of zombies unscathed. Though, the precision with which he handled a gun did raise a valid argument.

He would be one of the show's major characters, rescuing Takashi from his rather bleak chances of survival alone and offering to fight alongside him, as they searched for survivors. The actor himself, though possessing more than enough knowledge and enthusiasm to believably fill the role, was a completely different person entirely. Soft-spoken and polite. Even though they had only just met briefly, and were running through their first scene together, Takashi had already taken a liking to him. He seemed like a good guy and was clearly talented, considering how convincingly he was able to slide into a role completely at odds with himself.

"It's alright, Hirano, you don't have to apologise. Just relax, man. We're all friends here."

"Komuro-kun!"

"Saeko-san?" Takashi said, as he noticed the young woman approaching them.

"Please excuse me, Komuro-kun. I do not wish to interrupt."

"It's not problem. We're breaking for now, anyway."

"Oh. This is my friend, Morita." Takashi said, gesturing to the man across from him. "He's working as an extra… And I'm not sure if you've met Hirano. Guys, meet Busujima Saeko."

"O-ohayo, Busujima-san." Hirano said meekly. Morita didn't say anything, choosing instead to gape at Saeko blankly. Takashi furrowed his brow, puzzled by his friend's sudden silence.

"It's nice to meet you all." Saeko smiled softly. Hirano flushed. Apparently Morita wasn't the only one who had a weakness for pretty girls.

"So, what's up?" Takashi asked.

"I wanted to see if you were still interested in discussing meeting and training together."

"Yeah, that'd be great." Takashi answered. "I'm pretty much free whenever I'm not here."

"Perhaps it would be easier if we exchange contact details." She suggested. ""

She produced her phone from her pocket, and displayed her number on screen to him.

Takashi suddenly couldn't help but feel self-conscious in front of Saeko. He knew that after the hours they'd been shooting, and the lengths he had gone to look the part for this scene, he would hardly be presentable. His hair was probably oily, his skin smudged with sweat and dirt. It was a strange feeling. He'd never really been bothered by that before.

"Uh, yeah… Sure." Takashi answered, reaching into his pocket and producing his phone. "Here, let me give you mine too."

He tapped out a quick message and sent it to her phone, allowing Saeko to save his details into her contacts.

"Thank you, Komuro-kun."

"I'll talk with you later then?"

"Goodbye, Kumoru-kun. Hirano-kun, Morita-kun." Saeko said, bowing gently.

"G-goodbye Busujima-san," Hirano replied.

Morita still did not answer, but continued to gaze ahead, his mouth hanging open. Curious, Takashi followed his friend's line of sight, eventually catching Saeko as she walked away, her hips swaying. Takashi rolled his eyes, before shoving Morita on the arm.

"Oi."

Morita's body moved from the force of the push, but it apparently did not get his attention, his focus on Saeko remained unbroken. Sighing, Takashi tried again, putting more strength behind his push.

"Oi, Morita."

Realising that he waasn't going to be able to regain Morita's attention that easily, Takashi closed the distance between them and began to clear his throat. Drawing breath in from his diaphragm, as his vocal coach had taught him, Takashi yelled as loudly as he could directly into his friend's ear.

"Morita!"

"Argh!" Morita cried, his reaching up to cover his ears. He glared over at Takashi. "What the hell, Komuro?"

"Finally wake now, huh?" Takashi drawled.

"Never mind that." Morita said, suddenly no longer bothered by the ringing in his ears. "Dude! Who was that?!" He waved vaguely in the direction where Saeko had stood earlier.

"I thought I already told you about, Saeko-san? Y'know, she's going to help teach me kendo."

"She's your instructor?!" Morita explained, whipping his head back to gawk at Takashi in shock. He could barely articulate himself, his words coming out in random, half-finished bursts. "You didn't tell me she was- And you just gave each other your- Wow. I mean, I figured something like this might happen. I knew you were hurting after what went down between Hisashi and Miyamoto, but… Holy shit, Komuro. You've hit the jackpot."

"I- It's not like that!" Takashi cut Morita off, hoping the heat he could feel collecting in his cheeks wasn't visible. "I gave her my number so we could arrange some lessons outside of the studio. It's hard to find time while we're shooting all day."

"So you mean she's available?"

"Well, uh… I mean, I wouldn't know. I never really asked her-"

"Komuro!" Morita suddenly exclaimed, grasping Takashi's shoulder, startling him. He held his other hand held over his heart dramatically as he spoke. "Normally, it would be a crime for me to not include such a beauty on Morita's Top Secret List of Triple A-Grade Hotties. But, after all you've done for me, I'd be willing to step aside."

"Thanks, Morita. I appreciate the concern." Takashi said, rolling his eyes. "But I already told you, I'm fine. There's nothing going between Saeko-san and I. I also don't need anything to get over Rei. It's already behind me. Hisashi and Rei are still my friends, and them dating just makes a lot more sense. Hell, even if I could see that from a mile away. They're more compatible, they don't argue all the time and he can attend to her in ways that I never could. Really, to be honest, I'm happier being single for now. Things are much less complicated this way. I like not having the drama in my life."

Morita's hand clasped Takashi shoulder, his lips pulling upward in a knowing smile.

"If you say so, buddy." He said, before turning and walking off of the set.

Takashi sighed, shoving his fists into his pockets. He could tell from Morita's tone that he didn't really believe him.

.

"Keep going, Komuro-kun!" Saeko encouraged softly. "You're almost there."

Takashi could only nod in response, his breath carrying through his body heavily. A dull ache slowly burnt up his arms as he continued to struggle through the set. Despite his best efforts, it was becoming increasingly difficult to fight through the fatigue that was overtaking him.

Takashi wasn't exactly the most athletic guy, but he was still a relatively fit, young male. He was surprised that the exercise had posed such a challenge for him. Gritting his teeth, his face straining with exertion, Takashi raised the bokken over his head once more.

Saeko stood beside him, watching from the corner of her eye and working through each strike along with him. In contrast to Takashi, her form remained perfect, her strikes solid, strong, and her breath even, as it became all the more apparent that she had run through this exercise numerous times before, barely providing her with much of a challenge.

Takashi wasn't normally one to indulge in petty, masculine pride, but for whatever reason, on this occasion, he did. Despite Saeko reassuring him that it was not unusual for beginners to become worn out, he was determined not to fail this exercise. Even though the light, wooden sword was weighing at his arms like lead, he didn't want to surrender to his fatigue. He knew how passionate she was for her craft and he wanted to do her proud. With a low growl erupting from his throat, Takashi somehow summoned the strength to power through the final ten strikes.

Relief flooded through his arms as he could finally lower them upon throwing the last blow. Takashi did his best to stand up straight and take slow, even breaths, not wanting to appear too worn out. Though, with the warmth rushing to his face and the sweat collecting at his brow, he knew that was probably a lost cause. If Saeko noticed, however, she did not bring it up.

"Well, done, Komuro-kun!" She praised, a bright smile lighting her face as she lowered her own sword. "You are already improving greatly."

"I guess I'm just lucky to have such a great teacher." Takashi smiled at her.

"I-… Thank you, Komuro-kun." Saeko said, faltering in her answer. She bowed her head suddenly and turned away from him as her cheeks flushed, an expression on her face he couldn't quite place. "You may rest for a moment, if you wish."

Takashi watched, confusion creasing his forehead, as she turned away from him and sat down. It was strange to suddenly see her acting so hesitantly, especially after the grace and confidence she had carried herself with earlier. She seemed… almost embarrassed by the compliment Takashi had given her. Something which struck him as odd. Surely with all her talent and success she couldn't be unfamiliar with receiving praise. Unless... Surely, he hadn't overstepped any kind of boundary with what he'd said. It had been a completely innocent compliment. He hadn't meant to make her uncomfortable, he was only trying to be friendly. After all, she was working hard to help him, he was just wanted to show her how much he appreciated it.

In mulling over his words, Takashi was drawn back to his earlier conversation with Morita, and the young man's assumption that there was something going on between him and Saeko. Takashi had denied this, in part because he didn't want deal with the complications of becoming involved with a co-worker, especially one he was going to be working with so closely over the coming months. Yet his perhaps slightly too insistent denial was also fuelled in part by the fact that he suspected Morita hadn't been completely wrong.

There was perhaps just a slight possibility that he felt something for Saeko.

He wasn't entirely sure what it was, but, from the moment he'd met her, something had just stood out to him as unique, and alluring. He'd thought, at first, that maybe he was still awkward and hormonal around girls and this was just him overreacting to a particularly good looking one. Rei after all, had been his only girlfriend, their relationship lasting throughout most of his teenage years, and at the time, he hadn't really looked at any girls other than Rei in that light. No that their relationship had ended, he was suddenly conscious of the opposite sex once again, his attraction no longer specific to a single person.

But that couldn't be right. There was no doubt he found Saeko attractive. Hell, he couldn't imagine many guys who wouldn't, but he didn't think the emotion was purely physical. There was more to it than that. He seemed more conscious of himself around her. She was talented, and humble, and just one of the coolest girls he had ever met. He already felt lucky to have the opportunity to work with her, maybe even one day call her his friend. He liked things that way. They were simple. It didn't require sifting through the remnants of his last failed relationship, or the two awkward, albeit amicable, friendships that those involved were still trying to maintain in the aftermath.

Yet, at the same time, he couldn't but feel feel as though his body was acting against him. The rational side of him had protested, suggesting that pursuing Saeko could end badly, yet his body was rebelling, as if acting on his desires subconsciously. Maybe for what he had intended to be innocent, friendly gestures, Takashi had adopted a much more flirtatious tone, without even realising.

Perhaps it was a problem he had with Rei. Perhaps he didn't feel comfortable in acknowledging these feelings, in, maybe, pursuing a new relationship until he had managed to finally find closure in his last one. It had been almost three months and the majority through of his interactions with Rei since then had existed in the form of second-hand messages delivered through Hisashi, and the voicemails she left for him on a regular basis. The message he had written for her was still saved on his phone, unsent. He'd been putting off sending it. He couldn't remember the last time the two had had a proper conversation. Again, things were just simpler that way. He avoided confrontation all together.

It was kind of pathetic, Takashi admitted. Petty and childish. They were supposed to childhood friends and their relationship had been reduced to this. Scowling to himself, Takashi pulled out his phone and opened his drafts folder, deleting the message. This wasn't something he could fix with a simple text message. It was bigger than that. Takashi decided resolutely that the next moment he could, he would talk to Rei. He would meet her by himself, without Hisashi playing messenger. She might raise her voice, they might argue, but at least they would be working through something. Only then could he be forward and open in confronting his feelings for Saeko. Until that time, he had no reservations about being her friend.

"Okay!" Takashi began, glancing over to Saeko. He rose and began shaking his arms out vigorously. "What do you say we get back into it, Busujima-sensei?"

She couldn't help but stifle a giggle against her hand.

"Of course, Komuro-kun." She said, raising her own bokken into a ready position once more.

As the two prepared to began, they were interrupted by someone calling out, their voice gradually growing closer.

"Saeko-saaan! Saeko-saaaan!"

Saeko turned, her eyes straining as she tried to make out the person approaching. "Oh, is that Araki-san?"

"Yeah." Takashi answered, curious. "I wonder what he wants."

The man slid to a halt before, buckling at his knees and gasping for breath. If he wasn't already bent over from the stitch burning in his chest, he probably would have bowed before them in apology.

"Pardon the intrusion, Saeko-san, Komuro-san."

"That's alright. What are you in such a rush for?"

"Saeko-san, please."

"What is it?"

"We want you to star in the show."

"I… Excuse me, Araki-san?"

"Saeko-san, you are incredible. The things you perform are unlike anything I have ever seen before. I can't help but feel your talent is wasted merely choreographing scenes, and I have a feeling that people would tune in by the thousands, even millions, just to watch you. A show like this needs to have a strong heroine. I want you to be on screen, standing beside Komuro-san."

"I appreciate the offer, Akari-san," Saeko said, a flush forming on her cheeks. "But I don't know that I would be much of an asset. Yes, I am skilled in fighting, but I have never acted before."

"I could help coach you." The words had slipped of Takashi's mouth before he had the time to process them.

"Komuro-kun?"

"I could help coach you… Y'know, in acting." He reiterated. "It's the least I could do. You are helping to show me how to fight after all, I could return the favour. We'd both be starting at the same level."

"Please, Komuro-kun, I wouldn't want to trouble you."

"It's no trouble, really." He answered, waving dismissively. "I think Araki-san is right. That is, of course, only if you want to go through with it."

Takashi wasn't entirely sure what had compelled him to make such an offer. He wanted to say that it was because he agreed with everything Akari-san had been saying, that Saeko's raw, pure talent was truly something that needed to be seen. Which he did, he honestly did.

He could imagine it would draw a lot of attention to their show.

"Thank you, Komuro-kun." Saeko answered, breaking him from his thoughts momentarily. "If you are willing to assist me, then I would be thrilled to work with you."

"That settles it then." Araki cried, giddily. "You won't regret it, Saeko-san! I assure you. This will be an amazing opportunity for you to showcase your talent to the world"

Certainly, Saeko was revered among martial arts tournaments and conferences, yet he felt her tireless years of training demanded something more than that. Exposure, acknowledgement in the public eye. Without her on screen, Takashi believed, the world would continue to be deprived of something incredible.

He honestly wanted to say that his decision had been completely selfless, that there wasn't an ulterior motive and that he wasn't capitalising on the time they would be working together as a means of getting closer to her.

Yet, for the life of him, he couldn't.


	4. Take Four

It was early in the evening when Rei stepped out onto the busy streets of Tokonosu; she, like many others, having just finished work. The air was chilly and the sky greying with clouds, as she pulled on her jacket with a shiver. Burrowing deep into the fabric, she exhaled, her breath coming out in a mist as her numb, aching fingers sought out warmth in the depth of her pockets. She stretched to her full height, alleviating the ache that had formed in her legs and lower back. Standing serving customers all day had taken its toll on her body and she was looking forward to returning home to a warm bath.

A few weeks ago, Rei had managed to find part time work in a small café not far from her apartment. It wasn't much, but the hours worked around her class schedule and she enjoyed the independence the job gave her. Being able to work meant she could afford her own place and wouldn't have to rely on her parents for assistance with rent or bills. Not to mention, it was nice to live alone.

Well, not completely alone, that is. Hisashi spent a lot of his time there. Really, they were practically living together… Not that Rei had told her parents about that yet.

Eager to get off of the crowded, cold streets, Rei began to make her way down the block, towards her apartment building. However, the sound of her phone ringing pulled her to a stop. Shuffling to retrieve it from her pocket with a huff, Rei pulled it to her ear, paying no attention to the name on the screen in her haste. It was probably just Hisashi calling to check if she was off of work yet.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Rei."

Hearing the familiar voice from the other line, Rei almost stumbled over in her surprise. He was the last person she'd expected to call. Especially after he'd been screening his calls and ignoring her voice mails for the past few months.

"Rei? Are you there?" The voice continued, pulling her from her thoughts.

Realising that she hadn't answered, and her silence had perhaps been mistaken for the call cutting out, Rei moved the receiver back to her mouth, responding.

"Takashi, is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me."

Rei wanted nothing more than to fill the tense, uncomfortable silence that followed, but she couldn't find the words to do so. She was still in shock, her mind brimming with questions, not knowing which one to ask first.

"Sorry," she replied after a moment. "I'm just not really sure what to say. This is kind of unexpected. Not that I mind, it's just-"

"No, I understand," he replied. "It has been awhile. I- I just thought I should call you. That way we're actually talking and not just passing messages back and forth through Hisashi all the time."

"Well, it's good to hear from you," Rei answered honestly.

"Yeah, you too. I'm sorry I haven't answered any of your messages. I've just been busy lately."

"Yeah, I've heard. Hisashi was telling me about how you'd landed a TV role for yourself. I never got a chance to congratulate you."

"Thanks. Yeah, it's pretty surreal. I still haven't completely wrapped my head around it… But, how are things with you?"

"Oh, you know - same old, same old. Between classes and work, I'm keeping pretty busy myself. I'm glad you called though, Takashi, I've missed you."

"Yeah, I've missed you too, Rei. We should get together some time, maybe grab some coffee." Takashi paused for a moment, before corrected himself with a stumble, not wanting Rei to misconstrue his words. "With Hisashi too, I mean. I wouldn't want to-"

"It's okay, Takashi." Rei giggled. "I know what you meant. That sounds nice. Though, thanks to work, I'm not sure if I can stand to look at another cup of coffee."

"Oh, right," Takashi chuckled. "Well, I can understand that. Maybe something else then?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"Well anyway, I was just checking in. I'm actually expecting someone in a few minutes."

"Yeah, I'm just about to head home myself."

"Alright, let Hisashi know I said hey."

"I will. Bye, Takashi. Don't be a stranger, okay?"

"Yeah. See you, Rei."

.

Takashi exhaled lowly, his phone still held to his ear as the line cut off on Rei's end; a sense of calm and relief steadily coursing through him. He'd done it.

It was surprising. Making that call, confronting Rei, was something he'd been dreading and putting off for a long time now. Though when he had finally summoned the courage to do it, it hadn't been difficult at all. Thinking back, he wasn't even entirely sure why he'd been concerned to begin with.

He supposed he had expected their conversation to break into argument at some point; that is, if their recent communication was anything to go off of. Takashi, however, had been pleasantly surprised. It had actually been civil, without a heated word exchanged between the two. He'd enjoyed talking to her. It had brought back fond memories, making him realise how much he missed hanging out with her and Hisashi, just as they'd done when they were younger. He supposed with all the time they'd spent at each other's throats, Takashi had forgotten, momentarily, that they were actually really close friends.

 _Looks like Hisashi was right_ Takashi thought. Rei  _had_  missed him, she really did care about him. The heated voice mails she'd left weren't a true reflection of how she felt. She had just been frustrated, and lashing out in the heat of the moment. The stress in her life combined with her building frustration over him repeatedly ignoring her calls.

He was glad he'd decided to call her. Their friendship was worth too much, and had too much history, to be thrown away over something so petty. Maybe now the relationship he had with both Rei and Hisashi would be able to return to what it once was. Maybe now he'd finally be able to stop moping and move on.

Setting his phone down on the counter top in front of him, Takashi glanced into the mirror, raking his fingers through his hair. They trailed downwards, brushing over the hem of his shirt, attempting to smooth out the creases. He swallowed, anxious.

Saeko would be arriving at his place any moment now, and he was in the bathroom, preparing himself mentally. They'd arranged for her first session with him, her first acting lesson and Takashi was suddenly beginning to regret his suggestion to help her in the first place. He really wasn't sure what he'd gotten himself into.

Certainly, he was more than happy to help Saeko out. She had, after all, gone out of her way to help train him for the show and probably felt nervous now that she was taking on an acting role without any experience. He wanted to help her succeed, and knew that helping her to improve would only benefit him in the long run too. After all, they were going to be co-stars, and working together early on could help them build up their on screen chemistry and rapport.

Yet Takashi wasn't entirely confident that he would make a good teacher. Sure, he was good at acting, it was one of the few areas he felt he excelled in. He didn't, however, think being skilled at something necessarily meant being capable of teaching it someone else. He'd spent the better part of his life ignoring most of his own teachers, so he didn't exactly have a good frame of reference.

Admittedly, his apprehension did not stem solely from his doubts over his ability to teach. He was still overtly conscious of his feelings for Saeko, and the fact that they would now be together, away from work, away from the set, in his apartment.

Alone.

Takashi swallowed again, his throat constricting audibly.

He was nervous. Here he was, a young adult and he was nervous because a pretty girl was coming over to his place. It was like he was fifteen years old all over again. Takashi rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh, as he and walked out of the bathroom into the living room. He needed to calm down, and clear his head. He was over thinking things.

Heading over to the kitchen, Takashi opened the fridge and pulled out a beer, hoping that perhaps the drink might calm his nerves a little. Closing the door and leaning back against the fridge, Takashi took a deep, slow swig from the bottle. As he drank, his gaze swept across the living room, which looked much more orderly than it had in a number of weeks. Sighed contently, he set the bottle down on the counter top.

He'd straightened up the place, wanting Saeko to feel welcome. He'd tried to justify it by thinking that it was the polite thing to do when you had a guest over. Though, the only person he'd really gone to such lengths for before was Rei, when they were dating in high school and she would come over to 'hang out' in his room.

He wasn't exactly a slob, his apartment had just grown cluttered over the past few months, as he'd become more and more engrossed in work. It hadn't really bothered him before, because lately, it felt like he hardly spent any time there. Takashi wondered if he should perhaps hire a maid if he was planning on entertaining guests in the future. He didn't know if he'd be able to find time to clean up whenever Saeko came over for a lesson. His train of thought was interrupted by the sound of his intercom buzzing, the shrill noise startling him.

"Hello?" Takashi asked, as he answered the call.

"Hello, Komuro-kun. It's Busujima."

"Ah, great. Come on up, I'm on the second floor." Takashi said, pressing the button on his intercom and unlocking the lobby door for her.

It wasn't long before she made it up to his floor, knocking at the door briskly.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Takashi opened the door in one deft motion. As Saeko was revealed before him, Takashi immediately felt his composure crumbling as his voice cracked in a high, unflattering pitch. It occurred to him that he'd never seen her wearing normal clothes before, much less such… provocative ones. It was almost as if there was some higher, universal power fucking with him, trying to make these next few hours as difficult as possible. Takashi shifted, attempting to discreetly lower his hand and cover his crouch.

"Good evening, Komuro-kun." Saeko bowed, smiling demurely. Her expression was soft and serene as always, her blue eyes pulling him in and drowning him. Takashi was always amazed at the calming effect she seemed to have upon.

"Uh, yeah," Takashi bumbled awkwardly. "Good evening. Glad you could make it, Saeko-san."

He stepped aside to allow her into his apartment, mentally congratulating himself for being able to string a half-coherent sentence together.

"Of course. I really appreciate you taking the time to help me out, Komuro-kun."

"No problem. Would you uh- like a drink or something before we get started?" Takashi asked, nodding towards his fridge as he led her in.

"No, thank you."

"Alright. Why don't you sit down and we can get into it." Takashi offered, moving towards his couch. Perhaps focusing on the show would help take his mind off of things. "How have you been doing so far?"

"It is a little overwhelming." Saeko admitted, looking down at her lap. "Having to practice and recite lines from memory is not something I'm used to."

"That's understandable." Takashi reassured her. "A lot of actors get nervous when they see all the parts they have to remember, especially when it's something they get at short notice."

"Even you, Komuro-kun?" Saeko asked.

"All the time," Takashi answered, honestly. "This is still only my first major gig, after all. I'm just glad it's not a live performance, so we don't need to worry as much about screwing up."

He chuckled, hoping to break the ice with humour, and possibly ease any doubts Saeko may have had. Though a faint smile pulled at her lips, it didn't seem as genuine as the ones she'd given before. Takashi faltered, suddenly feeling guilty for trying to brush off her anxiety so casually. Apparently, her doubts held stronger than he initially thought.

It was funny. Takashi had been so caught in worrying about how he'd managed teaching Saeko, he hadn't considered the fact that she might be nervous. He was learning to be more empathetic, reflecting upon times with Rei where he'd perhaps not been as attentive as he could have been. Maybe it wasn't something she was comfortable discussing with him at the moment, but he felt the need to at least let her know that, if she ever felt the need, he'd been willing to listen to her.

"Look, don't worry about it too much, okay Saeko-san?" He said, reaching to touch the back of her hand comfortingly. "Everyone's excited to have you, and they want you to perform well. They're going to do everything they can to help. And don't forget, I'm going to be there with you every step of the way. We're going to be working together closely, so you can always come to me if you're unsure about anything, or you just want to talk. I'd be happy to lend you an ear."

"Besides, just because you haven't acted before, doesn't mean you won't be able to recall well. I'll bet you had to learn and remember a lot of forms when you first learning kendo, right?"

Saeko nodded but did not say anything. She held his gaze expectantly, prompting him to continue.

"Well, this isn't much different. Instead of remembering stances or to follow through with a blow, you'll be reciting lines and memorising cues. In a way, they both involve a lot of muscle memory and rote learning. If you apply the same discipline you have for kendo, I'm sure you'll do great. You should give yourself more credit."

"Thank you, Komuro-kun. It's flattering to hear that you have such faith in me." She smiled again, the light reaching her eyes this time.

"Well, you never let me give that easily when you were training me. I'm hardly going to let you do the same." Takashi joked.

"Anyway, let's get into it." He said, retrieving his copy of the latest script. "Why don't we start from your first scene?"

Saeko nodded, opening her own script and turning the page she'd dog-eared, having already read through it several times herself.

"Okay, so this is actually a pretty heavy scene," Takashi said, his eyebrows knitting as he read pensively over the script. "One of the students gets infected trying to protect the school nurse. You find them and offer to kill him before he turns."

"It's a pretty significant moment when you think about it," Takashi explained. "This is actually the first time a person is going to be shown being killed in the show."

"Really?" Saeko asked, raising an eyebrow. "But haven't several zombie deaths been filmed already?"

"That's different, though, those are zombies." Takashi explained. "In the characters' minds, when they kill a zombie it doesn't hold the same weight as killing another human. As far as they're concerned that person died the moment they turned. Yet here, your character has to kill someone before that happens. They have to take another person's life in their hands. While other people might be able to shoulder their guilt by focusing on the fact that those they killed were no longer human, she can't. She has to live with killing another human. While killing this person is something she does it out of mercy and to honour their wish to die as they lived, it's still a burden she will have to carry with her."

"You've really put a lot of thought into this," Saeko complimented, impressed by Takashi's devotion. "It's not even a scene you're performing in."

"Sorry," Takashi said. His gaze lowered, somewhat bashfully. "I didn't mean to get carried away there."

"No," Saeko said, muffling a giggle against her hand. "Don't apologise. I admire a man as passionate about their work as you."

"Well, anyway. I think that's something important to have in mind when performing this scene. Okay, so how about we run through it together, and I'll see if there's anything specific I can help you with."

"Alright Komuro-kun," Saeko said, retrieving her own copy of the script. "Shall we go from the top?"

"Yeah. Whenever you're ready."

As Saeko drew the script up, her eyes moving to the top of the page, Takashi was already choosing words of encouragement to offer her, even before the first words had fallen from her lips.

He wouldn't feel good about misleading Saeko, but he felt it was necessary. She seemed to respect him, and his ability as an actor, so perhaps a word of praise from him would help to improve her confidence, quelling any doubts she had before. In his mind, that was more important than any theory or technique he could teach. Getting Saeko to believe in herself. If she lacked conviction, then all the teaching in the world would not make a difference. She had believe each word she delivered. He imagined it was similar in kendo, with hesitance rendering it difficult to deliver a strong blow. If he could instil in her the same self-assurance she exuded when wielding her sword, then he was confident that her performance would improve significantly.

The writers had done well in incorporating Saeko's into the show at short notice. They had wisely cast her in a role that didn't stretch too far beyond the confines of her true personality. She was a proud warrior type, stoic and level-headed. It was a role that wouldn't require too much acting on her part, and would make up for her lack of experience. It wasn't meant to highlight her abilities as an actor but rather allow her a platform to showcase her fighting prowess.

Having said that, as Saeko began, Takashi found himself looking up from the page to watch her, pleasantly surprised by the performance she was giving. It wasn't the most technically impessive performance he'd heard, but what she lacked in expression and gesture was salvaged in her delivery; imbued with raw emotion.

Her words were solemn, the sincerity reflected of them in her tone. She captured the conflicting emotion of her character; the difficulty of inflicting pain upon another person weighing against the desire to help them. It didn't come across as forced. There appeared to be a degree of truth in the emotion she was expressing, as if she was able to draw upon a past pain from her own life.

Takashi leant forward, resting his chin against his hand as he continued to watch Saeko in deep concentration. Despite having read the page several times over already, Saeko's rendition was captivating him, drawing him in. Her voice was soft, just above a whisper, forcing him to listening carefully, intently, and truly grasp the weight of each word she spoke.

_Protecting a man's pride is a woman's duty._

Saeko's final line, however, was cut off by a shrill, invasive tone blaring from his pocket. She glanced up in surprise and Takashi cursed under his breath, recognising the ringtone as his own. Talk about poor timing.

"Ah, sorry. Please excuse me for one moment, Saeko-san," Takashi said, fishing his phone out of his pocket. He must have forgotten to switch it off before she came over. This might not have been a formal acting lesson by any means, but it was still rude of him to leave his phone on. How else was he supposed to appear engaged, and interested in Saeko's performance?

He rolled his eyes upon seeing the contact displayed on his screen, suddenly very tempted to not answer. He decided it against it though, knowing that if he didn't she'd never let him hear the end of it.

"This better be important." Takashi all but growled into the receiver.

"Wow, easy there, Komuro. Is that any way to talk to your agent?"

"What do you want?" He sighed, thumb and forefinger kneading against his temple in frustration.

"I need you to stop by the office, there's an important delivery here for you."

"Can't it wait until later? I'm busy right now. I've got…" He trailed off with a glance at Saeko, before finishing lamely. "Company."

"Oh, really? I wasn't aware you had such an active social life."

"What do you have for me that's so urgent, anyway?" Takashi asked, doing his best to side-step the question.

"It's from new scripts from the set, I've been told that they need to get to you as soon as possible."

"New scripts?" He asked. "What for? I thought they'd already given me everything for the rest of the season? Have they already been greenlit for a second one?"

"Not that I know of. There have apparently just made some last minute alterations."

"Look, sorry, but it's going to have to wait."

"Alright, fine. You're just taking away from the time you have to learn them."

"It's not like I'm going to leave them with you for a week, or anything."

"I'd hope not. I don't want your crap piling up in my office."

"Yeah, yeah. Look, how about I stop by tomorrow?"

"Okay, fine. But if I don't see you down here first thing-."

"I got it, okay? Don't worry. I'll see you then."

Ending the call, Takashi hit the power button on his phone emphatically, watching the screen fade to black before putting it back in his pocket. Takashi sighed, his fingers raking through his hair slowly.

"Saeko-" He began.

"I thought teachers were supposed to be ones reminding students to turn off their phones." Saeko teased with a smile.

"Ah, yeah." Takashi flushed. He glanced down bashfully, but was glad that she didn't seem upset with him. "Sorry again, Saeko-san. I won't let it happen again."

"It's alright, Komuro-kun."

"You were really doing well with that scene too, I didn't want to interrupt."

"You really think so?"

"Absolutely. Here. Why don't you go from where you left off?"

.

Hisashi had been waiting for Rei when she arrived home, having already finished up with his clients earlier in the day. He knew she would likely be tired after her long shift and was already in the kitchen making dinner when she came through the front door. Despite her offer, Hisashi was adamant that he did not need any help, making sure instead that Rei was able to relax with her feet up.

It wasn't unusual, Hisashi had always been a rather dotting boyfriend. At an earlier point her life, or perhaps with another guy, it might have come across as coddling or somehow inhibiting on her independence. However, with Hisashi, Rei knew that the gesture was sincere, something done out of genuine concern for her. He knew what it felt to arrive home late, exhausted, particularly in a physical demanding line of work, and that, on those days, the last thing he felt like doing was cooking.

He was doing whatever he could to help Rei and make her feel better. This way, they were still able to have wholesome meals, and not resort to ordering take out. She herself had a tendency to help Hisashi out following particularly intense lessons or spars, rubbing sore muscles and particularly bad bruises with cream, or drawing him a hot bath.

After soaking her muscles, the two shared their meal lounged comfortably in front of the television.

Setting her empty plate on the coffee table, Rei lay back, pillowing her head against Hisashi's chest as he lazily stroked his fingers through her hair. Her eyes fluttered closed with a soft, contented hum, enjoying the rhythmic, soothing caress of his lean digits. Hisashi's free hand held the remote loosely as he skipped through the channels, passing up news broadcasts and late night talk-shows before eventually settling on a re-broadcast of an MMA fight.

"Hey," Rei spoke abruptly, opening her eyes and looking back up at Hisashi. Light flickered off the monitor with the flashing images, breaking the darkness.

"Hm?" Hisashi answered, listening, but his eyes remaining focused on the television.

"I was talking with Takashi today."

Rei giggled when she felt Hisashi tense up hearing her words, suddenly completely alert. Despite his best efforts to conceal his emotion, Rei knew that the topic of his best-friend, her ex-boyfriend, was one that he had come to dread. While he was very good at listening to her, letting her vent out her frustrations, she could tell there were times when he grew frustrated having to deal with his two stubborn friends.

"It's okay, Hisashi," she reassured, touching his arm reassuringly. "Everything's fine."

"Wait, really?" Hisashi said, flicking the television off and turning to her.

"Yeah, we just talked." Rei answered. "It was... nice. We were actually thinking about going out together, the three of us. Just like old times."

"I'd really like that." Hisashi answered. "And I'm happy to hear that you guys are talking again. But the last I heard you could barely stand to be in the same room together, what changed all of a sudden?"

"I'm not sure, really," Rei admitted. "Takashi just sort of called me out of the blue. He said he felt bad for making you play messenger all the time, he must've had a change of heart."

"Huh."

Rei stroked his bicep lazily with her finger, tracing patterns along the skin as she spoke. "I've also been thinking about what you said, and… Maybe I was being a bit harsh with Takashi before, about trying to pursue acting. But now, I'm really happy for him. He's following his dream and is actually making a name for himself. I'm almost jealous."

"He's worked really hard. I'm glad to see some good fortune came his way."

"You're right. Thanks for being there for us, Hisashi." Rei said, moving to wrap her arms around him. "I know things can't have been easy for you these past few months, having to listen to both Takashi and I complaining. You've been so fair and unbiased. You always gave me someone to talk to, but at the same time, offered some of Takashi's perspective. I'm sure you did same when you spoke to him. You really are so thoughtful."

"You don't have to thank me for that. That's what I'm here for." Hisashi answered, returning her embrace. "As a friend, or a boyfriend. Besides, everyone need to work out a little stress from time to time. I was upset to see two of the people closest two me fighting."

"Well, maybe things will be back to the way they once were. This is definitely a step in the right direction."

"Yeah. Hey, maybe we could all go to the dojo and get some practice in together. I hear Takashi's got a new friend who's teaching him kendo for the show."

"Really?" Rei said, looking back up at him. "That's funny. He didn't mention that to me."

Hisashi shrugged, unmuting the television.

"He said she was his co-star on the show or something. Must have just slipped his mind." He said, turning his attention back to the fight.

Rei shrugged and snuggled back into the crook of his shoulder.

"You might be right. We didn't really talk about it for that long."

At the time, the prospect of Takashi working closely with another woman didn't bother Rei. At the time, she didn't really think anything of it.


	5. Take Five: Change Pages

To say that Takashi had a unique relationship with his agent was putting it lightly. She was always reprimanding him for slacking off, or doing something she thought was stupid; which, was most of the time. There were often points where he wasn't sure if she actually even liked him. Though, to be honest, there were points where he wasn't sure if she liked anyone.

Takagi Saya had been Takashi's friend for as long as he could remember. Her mother still had a photo of them together from when they were children, dressed in matching school uniforms and about to leave for their first day of Kindergarten. As they grew older, though making other friends of their own, their remained close, to the extent that their parents got the impression they would eventually end up dating. Takashi shuddered at the thought.

Saya was a highly intelligent young woman, and while this was a trait of hers that Takashi respected and admired, it was also one she had now problem reminded others of. She had done well enough in her school years that she could have, realistically, pursued any University, and subsequent career, that she wanted. Yet, when Takashi had told her he was going to try and breaking into acting instead of accepting one of the University offers he'd received, strangely; rather than lecturing him; she had offered her assistance.

Surprised, Takashi was genuinely flattered by the gesture and thanked her. Takagi flushed and growled at him, insisting that she was only helping him because she that he'd screw up and end up begging on the street some, this might have come across as cold, butTakashi, knew it was Saya's unique way of expressing care and concern for him. Besides, she already ordered him around on a regular basis. It was nice to know that something productive might actually come out of it for a change.

In the long run, it had worked out, Takashi supposed. After all, it was thanks to Takagi that he'd managed to land such a major role so early on in his career. Though, that didn't mean there still weren't times when they had difficulty working together. They were vastly different people, in a lot of ways, and still disagreed on a lot of things.

"Alright, Takagi." Takashi begun as he pushed his way through the door to her office. "What was so important you needed to call me over here right away? I was busy you know."

Saya glanced up at him from her desktop, before rolling her eyes with a scoff. She hadn't actually needed to look up in order to know who was coming in, having arranged to meet with Takashi. She also only had one client who entered her office unannounced like that. It was one of the cons of having such a close-knit relationship.

"Yes, I'm sure you have much more important things to be doing with your time. I'm so sorry to have interfered with your schedule." Saya said, before tossing a few small booklets of paper in his direction, marked with plain, black and white font.

"And I told you to call me by my first name!" She added, folding her arms with a huff.

"Alright, alright. Sorry." Takashi replied, holding his hands up. He glanced down at the papers, picking one up one and flipped through its pages. "This them?"

"That would be an accurate deduction." Saya drawled, blowing her bangs out of her face.

Takashi smirked, before taking a seat in front of Saya's desk. He fell silent, studying the details of the script more thoroughly.

"So," Saya began after a moment's pause. "What company did you have yesterday that was so important you couldn't come over?"

"Huh?" Takashi looked up at her with a confused expression. "What does it matter to you?"

"I was just surprised." Saya answered, leaning against her desktop. "I mean, you haven't exactly been the most socially active person after what happened with Miyamoto. You spent most of your time mopping around."

"If you must know, it was Busujima Saeko. You know, from the show. She was nervous about not having acted before, so I've been helping her out. Considering she helped train me with the bokken, I figured it was the least I could do. That's it. Happy now?"

"Already got your eyes on the new cast-member, huh?" Saya smirked. "Boy, you sure do move fast. Still, anything that keeps you from moping over Miyamoto, I guess."

Takashi sighed, raking a hand through his hair. He wasn't entirely sure if she was deliberately trying to goad him or just making jokes. He didn't particularly feel like dealing with either. "Look, it's not like that, okay? I know you're my agent and all, but I'll thank you to keep your nose out of my love-life."

"What if I was asking not as your agent, but as your friend? Would that change your mind?" Saya asked, her eyes softening as her tone appeared more serious. Takashi glanced over, registering her expression. It appeared genuine. Begrudgingly, he relented.

"I appreciate your concern Saya, but I already told you: things are fine between Rei and I. We were talking just the other day."

"Really? She asked, eyeing him sceptically. "Is that so?"

"I'm serious, Saya. We actually had a nice conversation… We were both able to admit that we've made some mistakes, and we're willing to try and move on. Maybe even be friends again. Maybe get things back to the way they once were."

"Do you think that'll happen?"

"I don't know." Takashi answered honestly. "But it definitely won't if we just spend the rest of our lives just trying to each other. I think we just needed some time apart to work through our own issues."

"I suppose you're right."

"There's a first time for everything, huh?" Takashi joked, earning a soft smile from Saya.

"Anyway," he said, retrieving the scripts and turning to leave Saya's office. "I'll go look these over. If you hear anything else, let me know."

.

Takashi began to look over one of his new scripts soon after returning home, wanting to be properly prepared for his next day of filming. He was relieved to notice that there hadn't really been any particularly significant alterations, just the odd tweaks here and there. After having committed most of his parts to memory, he wouldn't have been particularly thrilled about having to learn whole new paragraphs of dialogue for upcoming episodes.

The thought reminded him that he should perhaps spend some more time with Saeko, even if just to check in and see how she was going. She was due to start filming her parts for the show in the next few days and despite keeping a relatively cool-head around him, Takashi had a feeling that might still be nervous. It certainly would be understandable, considering she had only recently been added to the cast and hadn't had a lot of time to learn her lines.

Takashi eyes rested on the page open before him. It was for a future episode they had yet to start filming on, one that would probably come up in the coming weeks, once the entire cast had been introduced into the show.

There was a point where his character broke off from the rest of the group, the survivors of the outbreak in Fujima Academy. While driving out of Tokonosu, their car had been cut off in the middle of the suburbs by a blockade raised in the middle of the road. In stopping to try and find a way around it, they had been overrun by a horde of them, the sound of the crash attracting their attention.

In a moment of instinct, he had leapt from their car, clambering out and scraping his bat against the concrete. He moved frantically, in the hopes that he would make enough noise to distract the zombies and pull them away from the Humvee, allowing the rest of the group could carry on unimpeded. He was well aware of the dangers that he would face braving the outside world alone, knowing full well that his chances of survival were drastically lowered. Yet, in the time they'd been together, he felt he'd developed something of a responsibility for this group. They saw him as a leader, and he had taken the action that had their best interests, their safety, in mind.

They would be able to meet up again later, should he make it through alive.

To his good fortune, he had managed to seek shelter in a nearby shrine, resting there throughout the night in the hopes that the horde would have dispersed by the morning. None of this is what stood out as peculiar to Takashi. The scenes had been simple and straight-forward, Takashi having long since committed each line to memory. The script before him, however, now featured one distinct, unfamiliar detail.

When he broke off from the rest of the group, he didn't go alone.

Unable to watch the man who had fought valiantly to lead their group to safety wander into certain death, Saeko followed after him, determined to make sure their leader stayed alive. With her fighting skill, they had no difficulty clearing a path to the shrine, without having to resort to using guns and drawing the attention of them.

Takashi stopped to watch her fight, mesmerised, caught by the sheer thrill lighting her eyes as she weaved and ducked and struck effortlessly. However, at the sight of a group of infected children, he could see that light fading into trepidation, almost fear. For the first time in a fight, he had seen her hesitate, building a dread like ice in his veins. He had out called to her, his voice unable to penetrate the daze she had succumb to.

Clasping her by the arm, frantically, he dragged her from the snatches of the shambling corpses, fighting them off with the barrel of his shotgun. As the bullet erupted from its chamber, Takashi stomach churned uncomfortably, knowing that the noise had given away their position, alerting any nearby hordes of the presence. He had seen her freeze up, and had acted on instinct. He couldn't fight as well as Saeko could, it was the only way he would have been able to help her inc time.

They needed to find shelter, quickly, for it would only be a matter of time before they were overrun again. Takashi caught sight of the nearby shrine and, taking hold of Saeko's hand, moved desperately towards it. He breathed a sigh of relief as they closed their doors behind them, glad that they were safe for the time being.

His relief, however, was short lived, as he turned to Saeko once more. She had sunk to her knees on the shrine floor, silent, her arm clasped against her chest as if shielding her own body. The sight was an unsettling one for Takashi, who had never seen her look so vulnerable before. She was a far cry from the fierce, confident fighter he had come to know her as. He wasn't quite sure what was wrong, what exactly had happened to her out by the fountain, but he knew that he needed to help somehow. She wasn't in any condition to fight like this, and they needed her strength, he needed it, badly.

Takashi approached her cautiously, not wanting to appear forceful. They had only really known each for a few days, since the outbreak began, and he couldn't understand why she might not be uncomfortable. If Saeko wanted to open up to him, he would be willing to listen. If not, he could at least be there to comfort her.

It was in that shine, bathed by shadows and faint candlelight that she explained why she had faltered in the midst of her fight. She bared her soul to him, a darker part of herself that she felt shame in exposing. Yet one that she knew she could not escape, given the nature of the world they now lived in. With violence lingering on every corner, she began to feel that she would only be able to restrain her sadistic urges for so long, eventually becoming no better than the mindless, blood-thirsty creatures that lingered outside of their walls.

It couldn't have been written any more clearly upon the page, yet Takashi glanced at it, his eyes wide in disbelief, certain he had misread or misconstrued the last few lines, convinced they couldn't possibly mean what he thought they did. His hand covering hers reassuringly, their eyes clashing in the room's semi-darkness. Hers overcome with surprise, taken aback by Takashi's boldness, his remaining firm and resolute; offering her the strength and support she so desperately needed in this moment. The camera panning away from their faces, moving downward, yet still catching the movement of their bodies as they drew nearer to one another. The screen fading slowly to black as their lips touched, the scene cutting away and returning to them the following morning as they stepped outside the shrine together, Saeko walking gingerly, Takashi adjusting his shirt.

Takashi swallowed, slowly piecing together why these details had been specified in the script, what they could possibly be implying.

He and Saeko would be lovers.

.

"So, I'm not sure if you've seen the new scripts yet…" Takashi ventured carefully. He trailed off hesitantly, glancing at the woman sitting across from him. After reading the most recent copies, he thought it would be a good idea to arrange another meeting with Saeko. If only to gage how she felt about the recent… development between their characters.

"Actually, I just received my copy yesterday. I did have time to read it, though." Saeko answered, though her tone was flat, doing little to convey her emotions.

"Oh, right. So… Then I guess you know that… We're, uh- That is to say, our characters are-" Takashi swallowed, rubbing at the back of his neck nervously. Fortunately, Saeko knew what he was inferring, and saved him from having to tiptoe awkwardly around the subject any further.

"Precisely." She replied.

Takashi looked up at Saeko a moment later, puzzled by the curtness of her reply. She remained silent, her expression blank as she sipped from her tea. Takashi blinked, raising an eyebrow. He was surprised to see Saeko was dealing with this in such a calm manner.

There were a number of people, some professional actors included, who would feel uncomfortable about filming romantic scenes, particularly those who were already in relationships. Not to mention that, fictional relationships, if not well-written or performed, were an easy target for criticism. People were very quick to deem a budding romance as cheesy or forced. It was a role that came with a lot of pressure and not one that Takashi had a lot of experience with himself. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't just the slightest bit apprehensive.

Saeko, however, didn't seem to be troubled at all. She was taking the news well... Remarkably well. It was odd. Normally, while somewhat reserved, Saeko was friendly, offering warm smiles and conversation to others. Today, her responses were much more succinct, and almost dismissive. He wasn't entirely certain why she was acting this way, but he had a feeling it may have been her way of coping, trying to conceal any concern she may have had behind an impassive exterior.

Takashi sighed, arcing his back as he leant forward in his seat, his hands resting on his knees.

"Listen," He began, prompting Saeko to glance over to him. He held her gaze, speaking in what he hoped was a warm tone. "Don't worry about it too much, okay? But if there is anything that's troubling you, don't be afraid to talk to me about it. I'm here to help you, remember?"

Saeko did not answer, though her lips moved slightly from their firmly set line, as she glanced downward.

"Besides, it shouldn't be too a big deal. So long as your boyfriend isn't the jealous type, everything should be fine." Takashi added with a grin, trying to lighten the mood.

"Actually Komuro-kun, I don't have a boyfriend." Saeko answered, her smile strained slightly. Takashi didn't seem to pick up on it.

"Oh, cool. Well, I can relate to that. I ended a pretty long-term relationship myself a few months back. Not having to answer to anyone else, just being able to have your own space."

"I wouldn't know… I've never actually dated anyone before."

"Wait, what?" Takashi's said, his head whipping sharply in her direction. "You're serious?"

Saeko glanced down at her lap, her cheeks colouring. It was slightly embarrassing for her to admit out loud. She watched her hands as they grasped at one another, fidgeting restlessly.

"It's true. I suppose growing up I was always so focused on training or studying, to extent that it was a detriment to my social life. I never really had a lot of time for dating, or even the few friends I had."

"So, no one's even asked you?"

"I'm afraid not," Saeko shook her head. "I was never particularly out-going and generally preffered to keep to myself. I believe that, coupled with my training and accomplishments, led people to feel intimidated by me."

Takashi frowned, taking in Saeko's slouched posture as she spoke. Her words solidifying just how misguided it was to take things, to understand people, for how they appeared on the surface. For all the talent and beauty that Saeko possessed, it seemed that she had grown up lonely and isolated from her peers, deprived of even the most basic companionship.

Takashi silently berated himself for his stupidity, for making such a blind, baseless assumption about Saeko and her private life. Believing that just because she was a pretty, talented girl there must have been guys just falling over themselves to get to her. He must have sounded so shallow.

It was in that moment that Takashi was suddenly struck by the implication of Saeko's confession, a realisation that sent an uncomfortable pang through his chest.

Saeko had not been kissed before.

She had never been kissed before and, at some stage in the near future, would be filming a romantic scene with him.

Saeko would be sharing her first kiss with him.

For most people, a first kiss was something remembered with a certain fondness, a vivid memory etched deeply into theirsubconscious. Takashi could still recall the first time he and Rei had kissed, the unpleasant tingling that had lit up his stomach as he leant in to her, his eyes clenching that sense of dread slowly dissipated as he was rewarded by the warm, gentle pressure of her lips against his own. He could still smell the shampoo in her hair, taste the mints she had eaten earlier lingering on her breath, and the joy that moment had brought him.

Even if their romantic relationship had been ultimately fractured, it was still a memory that Takashi treasured. Rei was still a person he would always care and hold a special affection for. He was glad to have shared that moment with her. At that point in his life, he couldn't have thought of a more fitting person.

Saeko wouldn't be able to experience any of this. Her first kiss with would be shared with a man she only known for a few weeks, under bright florescent lights, before an audience of film crew. There would be no spontaneity in the gesture, it was all scripted and methodically enacted from the page. She wouldn't be able to act or meld the moment into something resembling her own hopes or expectations. Every nuance, every moment leading up to it had been pre-meditated and planned out for her, to be a certain way and deliver a specif`ic result. Her reaction, her thoughts, none of them would be her own, but instead belonging to a fabrication.

None of it was real.

"Well, you know what, Saeko-san." Takashi began shakily, grabbing his script and wildly flipping through it, looking for another scene. "We don't need to go through the shrine scene for a while. Why don't we focus on something else?"

Saeko set her cup down, her eyes closing as air escaped her lungs in a low sigh. She looked up at him, her lips pursed into a sad frown.

"Or better yet, if it makes you feel better I can try and talk to them about changing this. It's not fair of them to spring this on us, on _you_ , completely out of the blue like that."

"Please, Komuro-kun, this isn't necessary. You don't need to do that on my account."

"What are you talking about, Saeko-san? Aren't you upset at all about this?"

"You don't need to worry about me." "I realize that I am very fortunate to be in this position, and that there are many people who are more talented and deserving of this role than I. There are a lot of people placing a great deal of faith in me and I do not wish to let any them down. Especially not over something so… trivial. It would be unprofessional of me… I also wouldn't want you to something so rash. I know you've spent a long time, working hand to earn a role like this, and I wouldn't want you to risk losing it over something like this, over me."

"Saeko-san…" Takashi answered, his voice just above a whisper.

"You don't need to look so solemn, Komuro-kun." Saeko laughed softly. Though it was forced, lacking in its usual ring and melody. "I admit that this is not exactly how I imagined my first kiss would be. Though, I'm glad that it will at least I will share it with someone like you. So please, you don't need to feel pity for me."

As an actor, Takashi was acutely conscious of everything he did. Every minute shift in his expression, each subtle movement he made all served a precise, deliberate purpose and contributed towards the role, the emotion he was trying convey. In that moment, however, his actions, his exact thoughts and motivations were lost amongst fleeting haze of guilt.

Saeko watched Takashi, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion as he wordlessly moved next to her on the couch, his gaze holding hers. Her cheeks coloured, subconscious under his intense stare, feeling strangely disarmed by the odd way he was suddenly approaching her.

"K-Komuro-kun? What are you-"

The words broke from her throat in a gasp, as Takashi's hand reached out to cup Saeko's chin, with slow, calculated movements. Her eyes growing wider as he slipped closer towards her. Undeterred by her surprise, he caressed her skin, marvelling in the soft, smooth texture. She was startled, but made no effort to push him away, the contact building an exhilarating chill down to the base of her spine.

Takashi wanted to ensure that she could experience each and every unique facet of this moment. The anticipation, the build-up, the gradual increase of her heart-rate, the gentle quivering in her chest. His fingers travelled upward, tracing over her eyelids, letting them flutter closed slowly. The spark that was ignited from that first touch, their breath mingling together as his lips found hers.

Saeko stiffened, her pale skin darkening with a flush as Komuro kissed her. Yet, as the initial shock wore off, Saeko found herself relaxing into his touch, her arms reaching out to surround him, reciprocating the kiss. The pressure of his mouth upon hers was warm and pleasant, unlike anything she had felt before.

Takashi was more the confident and experienced of the two, but he moved his lips against her own with delicate, controlled caresses. Gently, coaxing and encouraging Saeko, guiding her carefully, allowing her to adjust. Perhaps it was born from his shortcomings with Rei, and all the times she felt he hadn't paid attention to her, but Takashi was particularly conscious of Saeko; knowing that this was her first time, something that she would likely always remember. He wanted to leave a good impression, to be certain that she enjoyed every touch exchanged between them. His hand curled around the back of her head, his fingers stroking against her hair.

Takashi was surprised by his sudden boldness, his willingness to surrender so freely to such an impulse. Though, in a way, he supposed, it wasn't as if this sudden compulsion, this urge of his had come out of nowhere. He'd been particularly conscious of the attraction; perhaps they could even been deemed feelings; he'd held towards Saeko over the past few weeks. Something that had only become more difficult for him to conceal, the more they spent together and the closer they became.

Despite the efforts made to repair their relationship; and the constant claims he made to the contrary; Takashi knew he was still nursing wounds from his separation from Rei; his main reason behind pushing down the feelings he had for Saeko. Though, in reflection, he had a feeling that they may have just been a scapegoat for him. An excuse to depend upon and avoid having to confront a deeper issue: his reluctance to pursue a relationship for fear that all that he invested in it, all the time and drama, would be for nothing and it would ultimately fall apart. That, in this case, with Saeko, it would be something that could potentially fray the career, the craft that he had spent years suffering and working tirelessly for.

In spite of this, there was something about Saeko that he had been inexplicably drawn to from the moment they met. It wrenched and pulled at his heart in a manner that managed to drown out this worrying, doubting thoughts of his. He was overcome with the compulsion to act upon his desire, not taking the time to second guess himself or consider what the consequences of his actions may hold.

Lost momentarily in the feeling of Saeko against him, the taste of her, Takashi was pulled abruptly back to the reality. Suddenly conscious of what he was doing, what he had been doing for quite some time. His eyes widened as he broke the kiss, separating himself from Saeko, drinking in the sight of her lying beneath him.

Takashi swallowed, his heartbeat reverberating heavily against his chest. He was conscious of the fact that Saeko was still in his arms, her soft, warm body pressing against his own. Her eyes seemed unfocused, still clouded lightly by disbelief as she gazed back at him. Her lips were swollen slightly and her hair dishevelled, deep breaths racked through her body.

She was gorgeous.

Takashi could no longer deny his attraction towards Saeko. He might not have completely determined the true extent and significance of it, but he knew it was there. It was difficult for him to believe that she could capture his attention so effortlessly, in such a short amount of time. Yet the kiss they had shared, the very impulse he had acted upon, confirmed everything that had seemed uncertain to him before; as if his feelings were operating beyond his own consciousness and control.

He wanted to be with Saeko, and he didn't care about what drama, or emotional baggage their relationship could potentially bring.

He just wanted to be with her.

That realisation was strangely unsettling to him.

"I…" Takashi stumbled, struggling to find his voice. "S-Saeko-san, I'm sorry."

He could barely stand to look at her, as she glanced at him with wide, confused eyes. Her silence, her bewilderment, only prolonging what was to come. Takashi was scared to think of what she might do or say, but desperately wanting to say anything, if only alleviate the anticipation clawing at him, the silence ringing in his ears.

Yet, she remained quiet, only moving to reach out with trembling fingertips and brush at her lips.

The momentary adrenaline that had coursed through Takashi was seeping away slowly, as he was overcome by the urge to leave. He knew it was cowardly of him and offer nothing in the way of resolving their situation, but he couldn't help it. He rose to his feet, abruptly, noticing, with a grimace, the sudden chill flowing through his body as he pulled away from her. He scrambled out of her front door, without a word, thankful that they had not agreed to meet at his place.

Saeko's vacant gaze penetrated the door as it closed behind her, her fingers reaching up to caress her lips in a moment of disbelief. She was struggling to make sense of what had just happened.

.

Shizuka Marikawa was one of the few members of the cast whose work Takashi had actually seen before. Although, that wasn't something he was willing to admit out loud.

She was most famous for her work as an AV idol, popular because of her incredibly voluptuous figure. She had a distinctly, unique look for a Japanese woman, with her long, blonde hair and bright, honey-coloured eyes; one that made her all the more appealing and a highly in-demand adult actress. In speaking briefly with her, Takashi was surprised to find that although she might have seemed ditzy, Shizuka was actually quite intelligent with a lot of her royalties going towards fees she'd accumulated from studying at Medical school; an industry she hoped to one day break into. She had landed an audition for the show after expressing to her agent, a desire to break into more serious, dramatic unfortunately, she been cast as an air-headed school nurse, relied upon for comic relief. However, from Takashi had gleamed over on scripts for future episodes, there was more to depth to her character than what was initially led on, and as the adult amongst the survivors, became something of an emotional and mental crutch for the team.

Morita did not express the same restraint as Takashi upon first seeing Shizuka. He began making a series of unintelligible, high-pitched noises and immediately bounded towards her. Before Takashi could gauge what had happened, Morita was showering her with praise and making requesting that she sign his copy of some incredibly obnoxious XXX title. Surprisingly, Shizuka actually seemed to appreciate the younger man's enthusiasm and was more than happy to oblige. She must have become accustomed to receiving such attention, as she didn't seem fazed, or put off in the slightest. Takashi supposed it must have come with working in the AV industry.

When it came to start the day's filming, Takashi stood off to the side of the set, leaning back against the studio's back wall with his arms folded, watching quietly. He had actually not been called in to shoot that day, but had come anyway, out of curiosity. Considering what Shizuka had done predominantly for her past work, he was interested to see the true extent of her acting abilities. He had a feeling that she was capable of doing more than what he'd seen of her on screen in the past. After all, there weren't many adult films that were exactly revered for their dramatic performances. For that, Takashi was interested in watching, at least, the next few scenes.

Well, at least, that was _one_ of his reasons.

His head turned at the sound of footsteps padding lightly against the set floor, his eyes catching sight of Saeko. She glanced downwards, her hands smoothing out the fabric of her uniform, before adjusting the sheath of her bokken.

Takashi could feel his stomach jolt upon seeing her, his mind immediately flashing back to the last time they been together. They hadn't spoken since that session and Takashi was conscious of the stab of guilt piercing through himas he recalled, exactly, why that was the case. He had left abruptly after kissing her, without so much as an apology, or even an explanation for his actions. After worrying so much about maintaining a professional relationship with Saeko, he couldn't believe he had gone and done something so incredibly stupid, crossed such a boundary so carelessly. He'd acted without thinking; the realisation of his actions and their potential consequences bearing down upon him in a sudden, terrifying weight.

Takashi really hoped that things weren't going to be really awkward between them now. Although, he knew it was very unlikely that they wouldn't be. He would understand if she didn't want to even talk to him. But still, he had come in to support Saeko on her first day of shooting, as a friend. If he could still call himself that.

Fortunately, it didn't look like Saeko had noticed him yet. She seemed focused on getting ready for her scene. Watching the deep concentration and care she put into her preparation, filled Takashi was a strange sense of satisfaction. At the very least, with all the doubts he'd had had about his ability to teach, it was reassuring to know she'd managed to take something from his lessons. He was proud to see how far she'd come already.

Though outwardly Saeko may have appeared to be maintaining her composure, she was having some difficulty alleviating the nerves the clenched at her. She was nervous about her first day. She drew in deep, steady breaths, hoping to calm her racing heart, as her mind ran through the advice and words of encouragement Komuro had given her. Her hands, clammy with sweat, traced the pattern of her skirt. Saeko did not want her grip to be slippery.

"Quiet on set." Araki's voice called, his amplified by the small megaphone he held, hushing the surrounding cast and crew. "Everyone take your places."

At his instruction, Saeko moved slowly onto the set, finding her mark: some strips of tape in the shape of an X, telling her where she needed to stand for the beginning of the scene. She swallowed, closing her eyes with a low, calming breath, a technique she had used to soothe herself before competing in tournaments. Focusing on the exercise, the steady rising and falling of her chest, Saeko steeled her restless heart relying instead upon those doubts, those feelings of anxiety for adrenaline, fuel with which to enhance her performance.

"Episode 2: Scene 4, Take 1. Action!"

Saeko's eyes opened once more, resolute, as she entered the skin of the warrior.

Even under the bright studio lights; with all the cameras and microphones surrounding them; as Saeko raised her bokken, suddenly, she no longer felt out of place. She was confident, flourishing in a realm that she knew like the back of her hand. She didn't have to worry about acting, everything came naturally, comfortably to her. She was able to channel another part of herself, an aspect of her own life bleeding into the character and the role that playing had once seemed so daunting, so alien to her.


	6. Take Six: Proxemics

For the better part of the past week, Saeko couldn't seem to shake the feeling that Komuro was avoiding her. She hadn't seen him since their last session together, and the few times she had tried calling there hadn't been an answer.

She had hoped that he might be there when she arrived on set for her first day of shooting, even though he hadn't be due to come into the studio that day. She had been feeling nervous and hoped that he might have been able to offer her some support.

Though, admittedly, that wasn't her only reason for wanting to see him...

Unconsciously, her fingers reached out to trace the contours of her lips.

Saeko wasn't entirely sure what had come over Komuro that night, when he had kissed her. And judging by the panic that rested in his eyes the moment they separated, apparently, he hadn't known either.

She had watched him, rigid, bewilderment holding her frozen in place. Saeko could not find her voice, could not form a coherent thought to vocalise with it. It was all she could to do to focus on the wide, startled globes of his eyes.

The expression on his face was familiar to Saeko, one that she had seen reflected in her own eyes many times before. She knew the feeling that accompanied it, that jarring sensation of being pulled abruptly back into reality from a higher, unconscious plain. The clarity was returning to Komuro, shock overtaking him, as he slowly pieced together the significance of what he had just done.

The kiss had not been a controlled, measured, conscious decision on Komuro's part, but an urge, something he had acted upon without thinking. In the time they had worked together, Komuro had never struck Saeko as particularly impulsive. Seemingly everything he did was not without thought or motivation behind it, something that had developed naturally from having played so many different roles.

Yet, for him to break this habit in her presence, struck Saeko as surprising. On some level, it seemed she had managed to penetrate the guard that Komuro surrounded himself with; the filter through which he scrutinised his every action.

She supposed she could see the reason for this. They had grown more comfortable around one another and trusting in the other's presence, to the point that exposing a more vulnerable part of themselves didn't seem so daunting anymore. She had been able to open up to him, revealing her doubts and insecurities. Saeko had always seemed guarded and aloof in the way she carried herself, her instincts as a fighter shining through. Though, she never felt afraid about letting Komuro in. That bond, that deep, emotional connection was something she had always cherished and would forever cherish.

She had been surprised by how pleasantly soft his lips felt, and how they stirred an unfamiliar pang of exhilaration within her. The sensation of being so closely joined with him. Despite taking over her so abruptly and unexpectedly, it wasn't at all unsettling to Saeko. Komuro was caring and attentive. There was a quiet confidence in his touch, perhaps born of the experience and past relationships that she lacked.

Everything Komuro did seemed so genuine and authentic, as though he truly was kissing her with feeling. The way his warm breath stirred with her own, his hands gently framing her face, threading through her hair and tucking any errant strands behind her ear. It made her wonder if he really had just been acting. Was it the mark of a truly convincing performance or a born of something tangible, something real?

It would be difficult to continue performing alongside him in such a close capacity, especially considering some of the intimate scenes that would involve their characters in the future. Saeko was concerned that these feeling might only grow stronger and more heated, along with her urge to, in some way, acknowledge them.

Yet, she knew that she couldn't. In spite of what had happened between them, she knew that she needed to stay strong. With her extensive discipline and training, she had more than enough practice fighting off the urges of her body.

.

He found the courage, and time, to approach her around the middle of the day; when most of the other cast and crew were off having their lunch break. This way, Takashi figured, they could at least have some privacy.

Saeko was standing alone, off to the side of the set with her bokken in hand, as she ran through a set of strikes. Her eyes were closed, a calm setting in as she lost herself in the familiar, comforting flow of the exercise.

It surprised Takashi to find her practicing and he wondered why now, of all times, she had decided to. Perhaps they would be filming an action scene with her later on and she was warming up?

Though, as his eyes followed the steady, measured movement of her arms, Takashi could remembered Saeko telling him, not that long ago, how the exercises helped to relax her. It made him wonder, if perhaps she had been feeling tense that day. It was, after all, her first time shooting, after all. Almost anyone would have felt nervous in that situation.

Takashi could fell guilt pooling in his chest as he recalled the number of missed calls from her, still clogging his phone's history. Calls that he had seen, and knowing ignored, too stubborn and cowardly to face would await him on the other line. Knowing Saeko, all she had probably wanted was some last minute advice or tips going into her shoot.

Takashi grit his teeth, suddenly deeply frustrated with himself. He'd actually thought he'd made some progress recently, setting aside his differences with Rei. But apparently, he was still very much set in his ways.

He had been selfish, favouring his own apprehension over doing what had been asked of him. He was supposed to be helping Saeko, for god's sake. Takashi normally prided himself on being reliable and professional in his life of work. Yet, all he'd done was ignore her. Just days after kissing her. Way to send mixed messages, Takashi thought.

There was still a chance he could make things right. After what had happened between them, it only made sense that Saeko would want to speak with him. She was entitled to an explanation, and he could give it to her... He just wasn't sure how.

It was pretty apparent, now, that Takashi was attracted to her. It would pretty hard to get around mentioning that. At the same time, he wasn't sure what the appropriate way to address those feelings was. He needed to be careful.

Clearly, Saeko was un-fucking-believably gorgeous, and her unique beauty was part of what had drawn him to her. Yet, at the same time, he didn't want her to think his attraction to her was purely physical. She meant so much more than that to him.

In the short time they had spent together, he'd really come to look forward to the lessons they shared. Learning about the difficulties she'd had forming meaningful relationships growing up, made Takashi truly appreciate the close-knit friendships he'd been so fortunate to have, and how stupid it would be of him to just let them fade away. She'd given him the resolve and motivation to rekindle those bonds that he, once thought, were beyond repair. It hadn't been scary, it hadn't been uncomfortable. If anything, it had made him feel better about himself.

He knew there was a, likely, chance that Saeko would feel upset, or uncomfortable around him now, and she had every right to. He had fucked up. He had gone against every rule he had set for himself and fucked up. But now, it was up to him to make it right.

It was fortunate that he had managed to catch himself before he fell back into the same pattern he had with Rei; deliberately avoiding confrontation and letting the problem fester. That wasn't healthy. He couldn't allow himself to make the same mistake again. He really didn't want to jeopardise his relationship with Saeko... At least, not any more than he may already have.

At the very least, he needed to apologise to her, and explain himself. Saeko was his friend. Or, at least she had been. He wasn't sure where things stood now, it was complicated. Still, he couldn't let them shy him away.

He needed to start taking some responsibility for his actions.

"Saeko-san." Takashi began, his voice probing cautiously.

She froze, in the midst of drawing her arms back for an overhead strike. He could make out her shoulders rising, her body tensing as she registered his voice, hearing him speak that one, lone word. Saeko's head turned as she lowered her bokken, eyes drawing upward towards his own carefully.

"Komuro-kun." She answered softly. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't scheduled to come in today."

Takashi frowned, conscious of the way Saeko was standing before him. Her knees remained slightly bent, carefully balancing the weight of her body. It was unusual to see her standing in such a guarded manner, as if calling upon her instincts as a fighter, her body adopting a defensive stance.

"I wasn't. But I thought it might be interesting to watch Shizuka-san…" Takashi answered. He trailed off, noticing the actress standing by the craft services table from the corner of his eye. She was wiping in between her cleavage with a napkin, apparently having just spilt jam on herself biting into a doughnut

Takashi grimaced, realising now how his words might be misconstrued. He looked back to Saeko, offering a small, hesitant smile.

"And also," Takashi admitted, breaking eye contact as his hand kneaded at the back of his neck. "I wanted to see how you did on your first day."

Saeko's gaze lowered as she secured her sword in the hilt slung around waist.

"I was impressed by your performance, Saeko-san. You really have shown potential in such a short amount of time."

"It means a lot to hear that from you, Komuro-kun." She answered, and though he believed the intent of her words had been sincere, they still felt strained. A forced pleasantry, unlike the natural, genuine conversations they had shared in the past.

The silence was punctuated by the set they stood alone on; a void they felt compelled to fill. Yet, there was an apprehension on the part of both parties, to address the discomfort between them and the reason for why it lingered. Takashi exhaled briefly, his fingers reaching up to massage his scalp. He knew the situation was no one's fault but his own, and now the onus fell on him to fix it, yet he had no idea where to begin.

One of the things that had always appealed to him about being an actor was how easy it was to speak freely, when embodying a completely different persona. For, it was never truly your own no matter how deeply entrenched you became in it. The consequences of their words and actions were not ones that he would ever have to face. Regardless of what he felt when delivering them, regardless of how convincingly he performed them, they existed in completely different realms.

It was odd to think that the performance Takashi would struggle the most with was the lead role in his own life. Having to decide his own lines and actions, facing the consequences of them. Evidently, Komuro Takashi was a character he was still having trouble figuring out. He wasn't entirely sure of his motivations, or desires. They hadn't been outlined in the notes of a script for him.

"Listen…" Takashi spoke, though his voice had lowered noticeably. Saeko bit her lip uneasily, already sensing from Komuro's tone where he was trying to steer the conversation. Despite the hesitance she displayed, Takashi willed himself to continue speaking, knowing that if he faltered now, he may never find the courage to speak up again.

"I just want to apologise for what happened between us… Last time. And for not speaking with you about it until now... It was completely out of line of me. I wasn't thinking straight. I- I acted rashly, and I'm sorry, okay? It was wrong of me to break your trust and do something like that. And then to just completely ignore altogether. I know we have obligations to be around each other, but I'll understand if you don't want to see me anymore outside of the studio."

Saeko eyes widened, feeling as though her ears may have been deceiving her. She had suspected that Komuro might react this way and offer some form of apology. Though, Saeko had never imagined he would resort to something so drastic. The thought of completely cutting Komuro out of her life had never entered Saeko's mind. While she was concerned that things might be awkward between them for a time, she wasn't sure that actively avoiding one another was a pragmatic solution.

"I appreciate you saying that, Komuro-kun, but I don't think that will be necessary."

She paused, noticing the way Takashi glanced up at her with his eyebrows raising. Her answer had surprised him, bringing a barely perceptible flash of light into his eyes. Though he tried his best to contain it, Saeko could tell there was a small, more optimistic part of him clinging to the hope that what she was saying was true. It compelled her to continue, wanting to alleviate any doubts he may have held.

"While you're actions certainly were…" Saeko paused, deciding tactfully on her next words. "Bold, and what you did took me by surprise, I wasn't upset... I think I understand where your intentions lay."

"I- Is that so?" Takashi asked, conscious of the flush building in his cheeks. So, she knew? She had realised that he'd developed feelings for her?

"Your training has helped me exponentially." Saeko continued, apparently not picking up on the nervous tremble in his words. "But I still have room for improvement and will need to if I wish to continue working on this project. So, if it's alright with you, I would like for you to continue teaching me."

"Really?!" Takashi exclaimed, his voice carrying loudly throughout the studio. He ducked his head, sheepishly, noticing that he had drawn the attention of the people around them. Saeko raised an eyebrow at him, her lips pulling into a grin. "I mean, well… That's great and all, but... Are you sure?"

"Of course. It would be foolish of me to turn away such an effective teacher."

"That's not what I meant… What about- Well, what about us..?" Takashi trailed off, unsure of a more eloquent way to phrase himself.

"Us?"

"After what happened between us… before, are you sure that we'll still be to work together, professionally? Aren't you at all concerned that may have changed the way things are between us? Because if you any doubts, please… You shouldn't be afraid to let me know."

Saeko's gaze lowered, exhaling with a low sigh.

"I don't think that we have any other choice, Komuro-kun. We need to continue working together, there are so many people depending on us. I appreciate that you took the time to speak with me, and apologise, but I don't think we should dwell on or feel concerned about what happened between us. After all, from the way you reacted I can tell that it just a mistake, something that you would take back, if you could… Isn't that so?"

"Yeah…." Takashi answered reflexively, the words seemingly bypassing his own thought, instinctively opting for the safest answer. "Just a mistake."

Saeko didn't stay much longer, being quickly ushered off to prepare for her next scene. It hadn't struck Takashi how much time had passed, until he saw the flow of activity returning to the studio, cast and crew returning from their break. She bade him goodbye with a quick wave, a satisfied smile gracing her lips.

This should have made him happier.

For all the ways in which this scenario could have possibly played out, this outcome was definitely the best.

Saeko had been more than accepting and understanding of his apology. If she had been upset with him, he wouldn't have noticed. Outwardly, she appeared as calm and rational as always.

There would be no complicated, romantic relationships tied to his work, he would still be able to spend time with Saeko outside the studio. If all Saeko wanted was to be his friend, then Takashi would be more than willing to be there for her. Honestly, what more could he ask for? Their relationship could continue as it always had; friendly, but strictly professional. Unchanged.

Supposably.

This should have made him happier.

It was the way he'd always wanted things to be, right?

Or at least, it had been.

.

_They continued down the hallway, stumbling as quickly as their bodies would allow. Nagumo's movement was hindered, as he helped to support the weight of the survivor he'd found on the roof; who could barely hold himself up._

_Although, Nagumo probably possessed enough firepower to take down the few that were near them, he wanted to avoid resorting to it, if possible. From what he could tell, their sensory perception had been significantly impaired upon turning. He had already managed to move by several groups of them undetected. However, they appeared sensitive to sound, and even the slightest noise could garner their unwanted attention. If he were to fire a gun, he could easily give away his position and bring a small army of undead shambling towards them._

_The numbers were against them, and they would be easily overwhelmed in combat. If they wanted to escape unscathed they could only engaging the zombies who posed an immediate threat._

_Not to mention, the survivor he had stumbled across wasn't in any condition to fight. After waiting up there for god only knows how long he had grown. Honestly, there had been some brief moments were Nagumo wondered if he was really worth the trouble of saving, but he did his best to drown those thoughts out._

_No matter how dark and disturbed the world outside seemed, he didn't want to lose himself amongst the horror. He wanted to maintain at least some semblance of humanity._

_Nagumo continued to walk gingerly down the stairwell, eventually finding himself overlooking the main entrance to the school building. His eyes lit up, finding comfort in that momentary relief. There were almost there. They had almost made it outside._

_Admittedly, there was no way of knowing what waited for them on the other side, and just because they made it out on to the school grounds it didn't necessarily mean that they were safe. It was a small victory, but a victory nonetheless. One that Nagumo was willing to take._

_He glanced down over the railing, his eyes catching a small horde of them were clustered around the doors on the lower floor, blocking their way out. He cursed to himself, before reaching for the gun slung over his other shoulder. He really hadn't wanted to resort to using it, but it looked like there wasn't much other choice._

_Resting his friend against the wall, Nagumo knelt down by the railing and slowly removed the safety from his gun. From the upper level, he had a good vantage point and could make out the entire group as he glanced through the weapon's sight._

_As his finger reached for the trigger, Nagumo took a moment to focus; to calm his breathing and steady any shaking in his grip._

_He knew this first shot would immediately give away their position and that he couldn't afford to waste it. He needed to kill at least one of them, otherwise he would be putting them in harm's way for nothing. With the years of training he'd taken overseas in America, he was more than confident in his aim. However, he'd never fired a gun under this kind of pressure before. He'd never been faced with a scenario where, if he missed a shot, his very life could be in danger._

_If anything, he should let that pressure drive him. He_ _had_ _to make the shot._

_His focus was broken, however, upon noticing a door opening on the opposite side of the second level, as two women stepped out into the hall._

_His eyes were drawn to one of them who was wearing a Fujima Academy school uniform, and carrying a wooden sword. Something that struck Nagumo as unusual. Perhaps she had been a member of the kendo club and had already had it with her? He wondered with a shrug._

_He was surprised to come across other people. That is, ones that weren't running around helplessly shrieking or being torn to shreds by their monsters that were once their peers. He thought he'd found the only survivor that was hiding out on the school grounds. Though, this was not the time to dwell on it. He could always ask questions later._

_What mattered to him right now was that from the way this woman held her sword and the confidence in her stance, she looked as though she'd be more than capable of supporting him in a fight. With her, they might stand a change at taking them down in close-combat and wouldn't have to resort to using a gun at all. The question was, would she be willing to?_

_Nagumo caught her eye and with a jerk of his head, motioned for her to take the left side of the room. The silent message received, she nodded, raising her sword and stepping out._

_He moved after her, his gun raised. Still weary that the rounds firing might draw a larger horde, he adjusted the safety, turned the gun and cracked the butt over one of their skulls with as much strength as he could muster. It slumped heavily against ground. In his peripheral vision, he could make out the other, blonde woman running towards his friend, steadying him as he lost his balance._

_"I think that's the last of them" The swordsman spoke, upon striking down two more of them._

_Nagumo nodded, his eyes scanning the remainder of the hall, confirming that they were safe for the time being._

_"We can't stay here, there will be more of them soon…" He glanced over as the blonde woman approached them, the survivor's arm looped over her shoulder as she helped support him. "and he's not looking so good."_

_"Has he been… bitten?" The warrior eyed him suspiciously, adjusting her grip on her bokken. Nagumo grimaced, startled by how readily she raised her weapon at the slightest hint of danger. Though he supposed such an attitude was necessary given their current situation._

_"It doesn't seem like it." The blonde said, closely inspecting his skin for any breaks or bite marks. With the dilligence and care of her examination, Nagumo suspected she must have been a doctor or nurse of some kind. That could definitely come in handy. Not only would she be able to assist one of them if become injured, but maybe they she might have some theories as to_ **_what had caused these people to turn in the first place._ **

_The nurse's diagnosis appeared to placate the other woman, who lowered her weapon with a nod. Nagumo let himself relax slightly._

_"I think if he'd been bitten he would have turned by now," He explained. "I found him hiding out on the roof. I think he's been up there since this whole thing started."_

_"Oh my. He must be terribly malnourished!" The nurse exclaimed._

_"We need to find somewhere to lay low for the time-being." Nagumo explained. "From what I could make out on the roof, 'the city doesn't look safe anymore. I don't know how far we'll be able to get with him like this, though. The sun will probably be setting soon and I'm not sure it will be safe to travel during the night."_

_The sword woman paused for a moment, considering what he'd said before eventually turning to her companion._

_"Nurse, do you have a car?"_

_"Well, yes… But a compact one." She answered. "I don't think it will be able to fit all of us."_

_"What about those buses out on the grounds?" Nagumo asked. "Would you be able to drive one of those?"_

_"I... I might be able to." She replied, hesitant._

_"I don't think we have any other options." The purple haired warrior continued, her voice level and measured, not wanting to incite any further panic. She turned calmly to the nurse. "Do you know where the keys are?"_

_"T-They should be in the staff room."_

_"Understood." She nodded, readjusting the grip on her weapon. Nagumo moved to follow her, but she glanced over her shoulder, holding up a hand to halt him. "There's no need for us all to go together, we'll be more likely to make noise and attract unwanted attention. You stay here and keep an eye out for him and Nurse Yukari. I'll be back shortly."_

_"Alright, but I'm going to hold you to that. I don't think I'll be able to clear a path without your help."_

_"You have my word." She nodded, slowly making her way back up the stairs. "If I do not return, take the nurse's car and leave without me. There should be enough room for just the three of you. There is no need for you to put yourselves in danger by waiting any longer than necessary."_

.

"When did Takashi say he would be here?" Rei asked, her hands buried in her pockets as she hopped up and down on the balls of her feet, trying to fight off the chills wracking her body.

Hisashi watched her silently, a fond, adoring twist to his lips. He slipped off his jacket and moved towards Rei, his hands rested on her shoulders and holding her in place.

Rei glanced up at him, her eyes wide with surprise as he placed the jacket over her shoulders. Transfixed by the expression on her face, Hisashi leant forward, pressing a soft kiss against her forehead. His breath trailed in thin mists as his lips left her skin.

"He messaged me saying he was just around the corner, he was just meeting with a work friend of his." Hisashi said, glancing down at Rei. "They should be here any minute now."

Rei smiled brightly at him, reaching up to clasp his hand gently. She pulled closer towards him, drawing in the warmth and comfort of his body. Hisashi gently threaded a stray lock of hair behind her ear, before lowering his head, lips seeking hers. Rei's eyes fluttered closed.

"Hisashi! Rei!" A familiar voice called, halting the couple before they drew any closer.

"Looks like Takashi's here." Hisashi smirked against Rei's lips, before pulling away from her with a grin.

"He always did have a knack for showing up at the worst times." She sighed, with a roll of her eyes.

Hisashi squeezed her hand with a soft smile, before turning as Takashi approached them. Rei's attention, however, was drawn to the young woman standing beside him.

"Hey guys, there you are!" Takashi said, slowing his pace. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's fine." Hisashi smiled. "I'm just glad that we can finally do this again, the three of us. It's been too long."

"So, I guess some introductions are in order," Takashi said, holding out his hand to the woman across from him and gently coaxing her forward. Their eyes meet and she offered Rei a hesitant yet warm smile.

"Guys, this is Busujima Saeko. Saeko-san, these are some of my friends from high school, Igou Hisashi and Miyamoto Rei."

"Greetings, Igou-san, Miyamoto-san." Saeko said, bowing formally. "Komuro-kun, has spoken highly of both of you. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." Hisashi said, watching Saeko pensively. "Although it's strange, I can't help but feel like I've seen you from somewhere before."

"Well, she's competed in National Kendo Tournaments before, maybe you've seen her around."

"Oh, okay. Maybe that's it, then."

"Hisashi teaches karate at a dojo not far from here." Takashi explained to Saeko. "He went to a lot of competitions himself growing up."

"So, Takashi mentioned you were working together." Hisashi said, turning towards Saeko. "Are you an actress too?"

"Well..." Saeko trailed off, glancing downward. "Not originally."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's a whole thing." Takashi shrugged. "She was brought in initially to give me lessons on wielding a sword and also direct the fight choreography."

"Well, my father was, actually." Saeko corrected. "But he's away on business and asked if I could fill in for him at the last minute."

"Right." Takashi nodded. "Anyway, Saeko must have caught the director's eye, because he decided to cast her in the show. As one of the main characters, no less."

"Because she doesn't really have acting experience, I was asked to show her the ropes. So we've been helping each other out. Mind you, her acting chops are already much better than my sword skills."

"That's not true, Komuro-kun. You've been showing a lot of promise."

As their conversation carried on, it struck Rei as odd that she was particularly conscious of the contact, no matter how fleeting, that was exchanged between Takashi and Saeko.

She had realised it, but; in all the time they'd know each other; she had never seen Takashi being so familiar around another girl before. There was Takagi, but even while they had known each other for years and were still close, they had never been particularly physical with one another. The only one he'd ever shared such close, familiar contact with before was her.

Though Takashi had introduced Saeko as his friend, Rei couldn't help but feel that their brief exchanges hinted at a deeper connection between the two; almost a yearning for something more intimate.

It was the way Takashi's hand would brush over Saeko's shoulder, the way their eyes would hold for just slightly longer than necessary and the colour that would tinge their cheeks when they noticed.

It was unsettling to Rei; a sharp pang wrenching through her chest. The longer the sensation lingered and the more time she had to process it, it was becoming harder for Rei to deny what she felt was jealously. At the mere thought, she found herself overcome with guilt, upset at herself for feeling this way.

What possible reason could she have for feeling jealous? She and Takashi weren't together anymore. In fact, she had been the one to end their relationship. Takashi didn't have to answer to her anymore. He was his own person, and had every right to find someone else. She had, after all. She was with Hisashi and couldn't have been happier with him. So, why did seeing Takashi together with another woman make her feel like this? Shouldn't see be happy? Wasn't this what she had wanted?

Was this how Takashi had felt after they'd broken up? Was this how he had felt every time he had seen her and Hisashi, one of his best friends, together? It certainly would explain why he had seemed so cold and why he had distanced himself from them for all those years.

She had never been in the position Takashi had been, seeing her and Hisashi together. She had moved on from their relationship much faster than him, their separation bringing her more in the way of relief than it had pain. At the time, she had grown tired waiting for him, tired of feeling as though their relationship served only to preserve the innocent memory of a naïve childhood promise. After thinking long and hard, Rei made the decision to break up with Takashi and came to terms with it. She allowed herself several days to decide exactly what to say; the most careful, delicate way in which she could let him go. There had been time for her to adjust to the idea of breaking up with Takashi, so that when the words left her lips and she expressed her desire to do so, it didn't feel too painful. However, for him, the news came as an abrupt shock.

Though, just because they had gone their separate ways, it did not mean that Rei no longer cherished her relationship with him. In fact, it pained her to think that Takashi might not hold the same affection for her as he once did. That he might no longer see her in a romantic light. As though any chance that may have remained of them was being snuffed out, right before her eyes.

There was a helpless sense of tragedy, and permanence in her realisation. That, with the loss of Takashi's feelings for her, the last of their connection to that innocent childhood love had been severed.

"Rei, are you alright? You were spacing out for a minute there."

"Oh… No, it's nothing. I'm fine, Hisashi."


End file.
